The past is part of who you are
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: Bella is an emotional reck even if she doesn't show it through her hard exterior. Can moving to Forks with her father really reform her of just make it worse?...well read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Why had I fucked up so many times? Why couldn't I for once listen to my mother?...Oh I know because she was no better than me. For a long time we were just leaving "happily ever" but then he came into the picture. Phil ruined everything ruined her but how could she fall so easily to his stupid charm. Thanks to my rebelling against their "love" like she put it, why the hell would I care about her? When she didn't give a fuck about me!, I'm stuck now on a stupid plane to forks to get straightened out but come on! Really if I didn't listen to her then what made her think I would listen to a father who I hardly knew?

The flight was so boring as hell that I almost as committed suicide just to have some fun. When I got off the plane there my father, Charlie, stood waiting for me with wide eyes. I couldn't blame him I wasn't his little pig tail wearing little girl anymore. I was different…so different that sometimes I didn't even know myself. When finally I was in arm length he hugged me awkwardly since I didn't hug him back.

"You look…different" he said scratching the back of his head as he looked me over again as though making sure I was …his daughter.

"Yea…you too" I said as I just stood there. I couldn't blame him people always stared at me. My hair was no longer a chocolate brown, my eyes no more brown, my make up wasn't light and my dressing wasn't any better. I don't care what people thought I liked the way I was and that's that.

"Are we leaving any time soon?" I asked annoyed as I tapped my foot against the tile floor.

"Yea…sorry" he said blushing as he walked ahead of me and I followed behind him. Finally, we reached his car and I smiled. I was too familiarized to riding in a cop car.

"What?" he asked as noticing my smile

"Um…" I said as I got into the front seat of the car "I'm usually in the back seat"

"Bella…" he said shaking his head disapprovingly and I just glared his way

"Don't even" I just said as I turned on his radio and blasted an Ozzy song.

The ride home seemed to last forever but we made it home late at night. I got my stuff and walked into the house that was the root of my nightmares. I stopped right in front of the stairs hesitating to go up when Charlie came up behind me scaring the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry kiddo you okay?" he said trying to hold his laugh

"Peachy" I said as I stormed up the stairs not really wanting to be on them too long.

"Well some one is in a hurry" Charlie said from the leaving room.

The minute I stepped to the room I let out a breath that I was holding in. Then I took in my room. Nothing had changed everything remained the same from when I had last visited and that was when I was ten. First thing was taking down all the lame cute animal posters along with all the pop singers posters. I crumbled them and opened my window to toss out the crumbled posters. I placed what clothes I had into my brown armoire. I sighed as I saw the out dated computer and unplugged it out and took it into the hallway closet. I placed my new lap top on my brown desk and dusted the rest of my room before collapsing on my twin sized bed. Just as my eyes closed…his face flashed into vision making me sit up. I rubbed my eyes lightly and then I realized I still had my contacts on. I walked to the bathroom and took a good look at my self under the bright naked bulb.

I was…different. My hair dyed black totally noticeable against my pale skin. My bang that hung over my right eye dyed a dark purple with red tips was just the cherry on top. My Marilyn Manson eye contacts made me smile. I remembered the first time I got them and all the kids at school thought I had a disease or something. Stupid kids…I mean I was the most popular girl and then second year to high school I changed and my supposedly "friends" ditched me, But I don't care they weren't my real friends. My only friend…my best friend was my mother…I know how lame but she also ditched me. I sighed and took off my contacts placing them on their containers and then I stripped. I turned the water as cold as it would get and I went in feeling the water pressure massaging me as washing away all my troubles.

The next morning to my luck I woke up late. For some odd reason I was thinking that the bright sun would wake me up but instead I woke up to a cloudy day that made me smile until I saw the clock.

"Shit!" I said rushing out of bed as I pulled out whatever clothes and put them on. I rushed into the bathroom and did my hair as I stuck a toothbrush into my mouth.

"What time is it?" I screamed to myself as I ran into my room and saw it was eight o'clock. "Damn it" I said under my breath as I hurried back into the bathroom and looked at my outfit to match my make up with. I wore a back and white stripped tin-top with a black skirt with black and white stripped tights and my usual combat boots. I went with black eye shadow and heavy eyeliner and bright red lipstick and kissed my image before running out the bathroom to my room and as I grabbed my bag back I realized…how the hell am I getting to school?

I went down stairs and there on the living room coffee table where a pair of keys and a note from Charlie. _'Hope you like it'_ was all he wrote and I grabbed them as I saw the clock and it said 8:15.

"Damn It" I said and walked out and saw a beat up old red truck. I rolled my eyes as I just threw my bag back in and started the truck. The engine roared to life making the whole truck vibrate roughly. I pulled out the driveway and speeded to school. I wanted to avoid being noticed but me arriving late to school wasn't going to help. It was 8:45 by the time I got to school and I cursed the whole time as I walked the empty hallways and made my way to my class which took another fifteen minutes meaning I didn't arrive till nine o'clock.

I stepped into the classroom with all eyes on me. I tried to avoid all the stares and especially the giggles and rude words.

"Well hello" the teacher said as I handed her my schedule and she smiled "go ahead and sit next to him" she said as she pointed to blonde guy and then said "Mike". Mike looked at me and then whispered something to the girl in front of him and she looked up and both of them laughed. This was nothing new to me.

The rest of the class passed by uneventful as I just looked at my notebook and heard all the comments kids where already saying especially that guy mike and the girl in front of him whose name I knew as Jessica. Great I had enemies already but as long as they didn't attack me personally we were cool.

My next class sadly was no better. Kids whispered and commented on me as I passed by them. Finally, when I was about to get up and hurt someone the bell rang signaling lunch time.

I casually made my way to an empty table as everyone's eyes were on me. As I sat down I looked around and then to my surprise a group of five kids paler than me! If you can believe that stood awkwardly as they looked at me. Great was I sitting at their table? Well too late I was already sitting down I wasn't about to move but knowing them they will provably turn around and leave. I rested my head on my left hand and let my bang fall in front of my face as I sighed and then I heard the sound of trays being placed on the table. I looked up to see a pixy like girl sit across from me, a blond guy sat next to her as he looked at me intently. Then too my surprise a big bulky guy sat next to me making me jump a little and he chuckled as a tall blonde girl sat next to him. Then the last to arrive was a bronze haired guy who sat on the other side of the pixy girl as he also looked at me intently.

"Hi!" the pixy girl said suddenly startling me. She patiently waited for my answer. Well if they were willing to at least sit with me... or maybe they were hoping to scare me away but making the pixy girl talk to me in an overly pitched voice. I wasn't about to let them win either way.

"Sup" I finally said

"I'm Alice" she said as she extended her hand in a hand shake and I shook my hand declining. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to put on my gloves which was not smart at all. I was screwed basically but so far I was keeping up.

"Okay…well here is Jasper" she said pointing at the blonde guy next to her "that Rosaline and Emmitt" she now said as she pointed at the blond girl and the big bulky guy "and this is Edward" she said pointing at the bronze haired guy who was still staring at me almost frustrated. Okay this was too weird don't take me wrong i'm all about weird and creepy but this was just …different. I don't know what it was maybe because they looked eerie enough like …him but I couldn't just sit there and pretend we were all the best of best friends. I just got up and quickly walked away.

This was harder than I thought. Maybe I just need a break. I quickly made my way to my truck and drove off.

"Nice, cutting on your first day already Bella?" I told my self as I got out the parking lot speeding off to some where…somewhere else than here.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated myself for being such a chicken. I was supposed to be a tough and a rebellious person but here I was running away from people who actually wanted to be my friends.

I slammed both my hands on the steering wheel as I braked. I looked around and did a fast U-turn and drove to my house the only place I knew here. As I reached my home I felt nothing but shame. I walked my walk of shame into my house.

Now what to do? I place my bag on the floor and hurried up my stairs and I made the mistake of brushing my hand a long the railing.

My vision fogged as my grip tightened on the rail and an image came to focus.

This same stairs were empty as I made my way up them but this time I was a ten year old not a seventeen year old. As I reached the top I smiled as I saw him on the top of the stairs.

"Bella" He said in his angelic voice and I hurried up and once I was arm length he embraced me in a tight hug. He shook against me and I tried to pull back but he held me tighter.

"Alexander?" I asked and he just ran his hand through my hair and half way he gripped my hair tightly.

"That hurts" I whined as I tried to move but nothing. Then he brushed my hair aside and for the first time in seven years I realized what had pierced me…fangs.

Then everything went blank.

I woke up on the bottom of the stairs with a major headache and sore as hell. I looked up and shook my head and sat up.

"Don't tell me I fell" I said out loud and then the phone rang.

I grabbed the phone to hear laughter and many voices.

"Bella?" I heard my fathers' voice

"Yea"

"Come down to the station"

"For what"

"So you can do some community service"

"Do I have to?" I said whining

"Bella…" He started and I knew what was coming

"Got it dad" I said cutting him off. My dad then gave me directions to the station. This time before leaving I grabbed some gloves. I grabbed elbow length black gloves and made my way out the house.

When I reached the station there was a barbeque going on. I walked through the crowds of people and finally reached my father who stood by the bear kegs.

"Bella!" he said overly loud as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Dad"

"Guys, Guys this is my lovely daughter Bella" He said and all of them said simple hey's. "Bella how about you go and get something to eat and then you can get to work" he said as he pointed at the grill were a long line was.

I dragged my feet as I made my way in line. After a couple of minutes it was my turn.

"How would you like your burger?" the young cop said and before I answered some one else did.

"Really rare so she can taste the _blood_" Mike said behind me and as I turned around there was Jessica surgically attached to him. She let out an annoying laugh as I just glared at them and turned to the guy.

"Well" I replied and now I stood there awkwardly.

"I thought you were a Vampire" Mike said mockingly

"A loser one at that" Jessica said and they both laughed.

The guy handed me my burger and I quickly made my way to an empty spot in a crowded table of girls. The girls seemed to not notice my presence as they all chatted away. I took a bite of my burger and nearly choked when a girl said hello to me.

"Ah…hello?" I said whipping my mouth with a napkin. The girl giggled making girls stop and turn to our conversation now

"My name is Angela" she said smiling and I couldn't help it but smile at her innocence

"My name is Bella" I replied

"So I know…so how do you like it here? How long have you been here?" She asked

"Um…its okay and I've been here since yesterday"

"Short time…maybe we could go on a trip to Port Angeles and hang out" she offered

"I don't know" I replied. A part of me wanted to run but another wanted to stay and chat like old pals.

"You ask her" a girl said annoyed and then the girl next to me nudged me a little to get my attention.

"Um…do you know the Cullens" she said blushing that almost made me laugh

"The… who?" I said confused

"I told you she didn't know them" the girl said now to a girl sitting across from her.

"Hold on…who are the Cullens?" I asked facing the girl across from the girl next to me.

"They are the ones who sat with you at lunch today" she said almost in a jealous tone.

"So that's why you thought I knew them?" I asked

"Well… yea I mean they really don't interact with us so everybody was kind of surprised when they were talking to you" she said now shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh" I said simply not really interested anymore. The girl then smiled and then leaned forward and looked at me eagerly.

"Let me let you in some gossip… The cullens are all together" she said in a disgusted voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending interested

"Well you know Jasper…he's with Alice and then Rosalie is with… Emmitt… creepy huh" she said almost satisfy for informing me on something useless.

"Oh…" I started to say but Angela cut me off

"But they are not blood related they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife" Angela said defending them

"That so nice of them" I said and the other girl just rolled her eyes just then it hit me… what about Edward?

"Um… What about Edward?" I asked casually

"Don't even think about it" I heard Jessica say behind me and so I turned around to face her "He doesn't date and anyways doubt he would go out with a freak like you" she finally said making the whole table of girls laugh except Angela.

I stood up to know face her with my whole body.

"So… how many times has he turned you down?" I asked and she just glared at me and stormed to Angela side

"C'mon Angela and Lauren" Jessica as the girl to gossiped about the Cullens got up glaring at me and then Angela got up slowly and walked off with them.

I grabbed my food and threw in the nearest garbage can and walked to where my father stood.

"Dad I'm finished" I told him

"Okay can you go inside and there can you direct people to the back" He said making it sound important. So basically he was hiding me.

"Sure" I said and took a can of soda before making my way inside the building.

I reached the counter and I placed the can on it and then sighed deeply.

"It's going to be a long day" I said

"Tell me about it" Some one said making me jump in the air and scream

"What the hell!" I said as I turned around and saw Emmitt come up behind the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett took a look at me and bursted out in laughter.

"Ha Ha… you're a funny person" he finally said as his laughter subsided.

I crossed my arms as I glared at him.

"C'mon Bella lighten up you know it was funny" he said as he jumped over the counter and sat on top of it.

I took in deep breaths before talking.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"You're like a movie star… or a freak show however people see you" he said. I know he mend nothing bad by it but it still hurt.

"Shut up" I said almost in a growl as I stormed off to which I hoped was the way to the bathroom. To my luck it wasn't instead it was to a file room classified as 'COLD CASES'. I walked in to see the whole room walls filled with cabinets. They where all organized by years. For such a small town they sure had a lot of un-answered stuff.

I took in a deep breath as I turned back and headed back to the front of the office. To my surprise there was no Emmett. I tapped my foot annoyed.

"I swear that if you scare me one more time I will kill you" I said as I crossed my arms and then Emmett walked out from behind me making me exhale lightly.

"You suck the fun out of everything you… fun sucker" he said and I just rolled my eyes at his childish attitude.

"So" he finally said as I guess the silence was too much for him "Your dad making you do this?" he asked

"No"

"Then why… wouldn't figure you offering"

"It's for community service"

"Me too" he said excited "So what you do?"

"Nothing just because I was around a fight that my friend was involved in" I said shrugging my shoulders and then added "What you do?"

"Destroyed school property" he said

"Why did you do something like that?" I asked

"Why were you around a fight your friend was in? Why not just leave?" He asked me. I just looked at him and then walked back to the counter. Fine if he wasn't going to tell me then why would I tell him?

"So…" he said as he sat on the counter and patted the space next to him. I took a shug of my soda and then sat up on the counter joining him.

"Why did you leave so suddenly during lunch?" he asked

"Had business to attend to" I answered

"So important that you had to leave school and not come back?" he said smirking

"How do you know I was gone?"

"Come on Bella you're the new kid who wouldn't notice?"

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Don't like attention?"

"Not really" I said as I took another shug of the soda.

"Tell me about it we had to go through that two years ago" he said

"So you're not from here either?"

"Nope… Alaska"

"Alaska?" I asked

"What my family travels a lot"

"Oh"

"So… where you from?"

"From hell" I replied. Emmett bursted out laughing as he held on to my shoulder trying not to fall over. I didn't realize he was holding on so tightly until I felt numb on my shoulder.

"Lightened the grip man" I said and he quickly retreated his hand

"I'm so sorry" he said serious now and I didn't like this serious Emmett. I started to laugh

"I was just kidding" I said and he just rolled his eyes

"Gave me a real scare there Bella" He said.

"Don't worry about it" I said as I pated his shoulder

The rest of the time was passed by me and Emmett trying to make baskets into the garbage can and of course he won. He never missed a shot!

"I give up!" I finally said as I threw the balled up paper to the wall.

"Chicken" he said as he glanced at me side ways

"Would a chicken do this" I said as I punched him on his arm not really hard but not playfully either.

"Oh you're in for it now!" he said as he smiled evilly and made a move to jump on me. I jumped of the counter and ran down the hall. I before I reached the end of the hall Emmett had me by the waist and swung me over his shoulders.

"Hey! No fair!" I said as I tried to wiggle out of his hold but he held me tight around the waist.

"Hey you asked for it" he said as I saw he was walking to the garbage can

"No! No! No!" I kept saying as I wiggled more forcefully.

Just as he almost dunked me head first we heard a loud cough and he turned around with me still over his shoulders. My father stood there with a couple of his buddies looking at us. My father didn't look pleased but his buddies were ready to laugh.

"Bella, could you please go and clean up outside and Emmett please help by putting away the tables" He said eyeing us curiously before walking out and his friends following.

"That was awkward" Emmett said with a chuckle

"Yeah… how about you put me down now?" I said

"Oh yea sorry" He said as he placed me down.

We made our way outside and everyone was gone except some kids still lingered and among them was Jessica, Mike, Angela and Lauren. I let out a breath before stepping completely outside.

"Well, well, well look who we have here?" Jessica said stepping in front of me

"Has Bella graced us with her presence?" Mike said as he placed and arm around Jessica and looked me over. I couldn't help it but feel violated as his eyes walked all over my body.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to move around them but they moved along with me blocking my way.

"Move" I said and Jessica stepped forward leaving Mike behind

"What you going to do about it?" she said as she mugged me and people now crowded around us.

"You sure you want to do this?" I said as I also stepping forward. We were practically touching noses.

"C'mon" she said still not doing anything and I just smirked and pushed her. She stumbled back and looked at me surprised.

"What's going on here" I heard my fathers' voice say as he made his way through the crowd and reached us.

"She hit her" Mike said as he pointed at me.

"Bella" he said and I just glared at him and walked away from him as he screamed my name and I started running.

How can he believe him?... I know I haven't been the best child but it's not like I was fighting and just because of that one incident I was now some bully?!

The wind hit my face hard as my speed went up.

"So why are we running?" Emmitt asked as he came up behind me and I stopped suddenly surprised

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried regulating my breathing

"Well I saw you running and I was like hey running cool and so here I am" he said and I couldn't help it but burst into laughter. I don't know if it was my laughter or just that I was really showing emotion but tears rolled down my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emmitt asked

"Yea" I said as my laughter calmed down. I wiped away my tears as Emmett hugged me awkwardly for a second and then stepped back.

"So you want to go back now?" he asked and I nodded as we made our slow walk back.

I don't know what just happened back there but I knew that some how I could count on Emmett and that I was safe around him. It has been a long time since I have ever felt safe.

"Bella!" My dad said as he made his way toward us

"I'm going home" I said as I just walked the other way to my truck

"When I get home we are going to talk about this" My dad said as he stood there and watched me and Emmett walk to my truck.

"Want a ride?" I asked as I opened my door.

"It's okay it's not a long walk from here"

"Come on get in" I said as I got in my truck.

"It's okay" he said and then I looked up at the sky as the grey clouds gathered and what little sun that showed through was now blocked.

"It looks like it's going to rain" I said and then I reach over the passenger's side door and opened it

"Get in" I said and Emmett sighed as he climbed on to the truck.

"Go straight I'll tell you when to turn" He said as he turned on my radio.

We sat there not speaking while the music surrounded us as I drove to his house. I wonder how it was like at the Cullen's house. The vision back at my house made me realize that …The Cullen's had the same characteristics as Alexander. Maybe just maybe they were some how linked to him.


	4. Chapter 4

He reached a dirt road and we made our bumpy way up to a Victorian old style house.

"This is where you live?" I asked surprised

"Yup"

"You seem wealthy enough why not just have your dad pay of your debt?" I asked and then shut my mouth realizing what I said was kind of dumb.

"I am learning a lesson" he said as he did air quotes around them.

We bursted laughing.

"You should get going" I said nodding toward the front door where Rosaline stood not looking happy at all.

"Yea" he said and surprised me with a quick hug before getting out the car.

I saw as they argued and I hoped I did not get him in a lot of trouble.

I started the truck and did a U-turn as I drove off their property.

I reached my home an the cruiser was there. I sighed deeply as I got out the car and walked up to my house. I twisted the doorknob and closed the door.

"Isabella" my dad said

"I'm tired dad" I said and sprinted up the stairs into my room slamming the door shot.

I could hear my fathers stomp up the stairs toward my room.

"Isabella!" he said as he banged on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. That usually got my dad.

I pressed my face against my pillow when I heard my door slam to the wall. I turned around surprised.

"Isabella!" my dad screamed as he pulled me by my arm off my bed making me stumble and fall on the floor.

"Today is the last day you disrespect me in front of my friends!" he said wagging his finger at my face.

He let out a frustrated breath and then turned on his heels and slammed the door shut.

"You asshole!" I screamed as I stood up and kicked my door.

I grabbed my hair frustrated. Why am I overreacting? Is not as if he hit me on anything. Just the fact that he screamed at me is that what bothers me so damn much!

I got under my blankets and I let my heavy eyelids close as tears streamed down my cheeks.

The sound of my dads' cruiser leaving woke me up to another gloomy day.

"Ugh… school" I said groaning as I got up, grabbed a towel, and made my way to the bathroom.

The warm water loosened my knots and relaxed me for the day.

I wrapped the towel around my body as I wiped the mirror from the fog.

"Ugh" I said as I looked at my red puffy eyes. Just knowing the kids at school, they would think I was a druggy now.

"Great" I said as I placed my hand on the mirror touching my reflection. What a mistake it was.

My vision quickly fogged as another scene came into vision.

_"You're so beautiful" Alexander said as he pulled my hair back and looked at my reflection_

_"Thanks" I said blushing not looking up at all._

_"Look at yourself" he said almost commanding_

_I did as he said but I did not gasp at my reflection but at those red eyes looking at me._

_"See you soon" he said and kissed my cheek lightly before disappearing from my sight._

I opened my eyes and I lay on the cold floor of the bathroom.

"Fuck" I said as I stood up and vanished that memory from my mind.

School was like the day before… Hell. People still looked at me and this time more today. Rumor had spread that I attacked Jessica after she tried to be nice to me supposedly. Great now I was the evil one.

"Hey" Angela said as I passed her through the hall. Did she expect me to talk to her when she acted so nice but still walked off with them? I do not think so.

I kept looking straight ahead walking into the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Alice said cheerfully as she waved me over to her table, as people now looked at me surprised.

I slowly made my way to her and sat across from her and Jasper. Emmet sat next to Rosaline and me next to him. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Why didn't you get any lunch?" Alice asked worried

"Not hungry" I said simply

"Oh" she said catching on that I didn't want to talk

The rest of the time, we all sat in silence waiting for the bell to ring and this awkwardness to end.

"So what are you doing today?" Alice asked

"Community service" I said

"Me too" Emmett said cutting in

"That's great!" Alice said happily and Emmett and I looked at her like 'are you for real's?'

"No not that way I mean afterward s maybe you could come over and we could hang out" she said

"Um…" was all I could say as I saw the rest of her family looking at her the same way I was.

The bell then rang saving me.

"I have to go" I said standing up and quickly walking out.

That was a close one.

I wonder how my biology teacher will be since I did skip out on the class.

I walked into class earlier than the other students did.

"Well this wouldn't happen to be the infamous Isabella Swan" my teacher said

"Sorry" was I could say

"Take that seat" he said pointing me at an empty seat.

I made my way there, sat down, and rested my head on my crossed arms on the table, before I knew it dozed off.

I felt a light tap on the top of my head and I groaned lightly.

"Hey" I heard someone whisper

I lifted my head, there in front of me stood my teacher, and he was not happy.

"Isabella Swan my class is not nap time so please stay awake long enough to actually learn something in class" he said as the whole class bursted in fits of giggles.

My time of spotlight was cut short when Edward walked in late to class.

"Edward glad you could make it to class" the teacher said then went on with his lesson.

Edward made his way to my table and sat in the empty seat next to mine. I looked around trying to avoid looking at him. I looked at the clock and saw we only had a couple of minutes left. Why did just wake me up? He could have done it earlier. Better question why did Edward come in so late might as well not come in at all right.

"Here" Edward said startling me

"Huh" I said turning around.

"Alice told me to give you this," he said handing me a small folded binder paper.

I took it and then opened it.

_Hey,_

_Do not think just because the bell rang you are saved. I still want an answer. So do you want to come over? It will be a lot of fun I promise. If you do not want to be in my house, we can go out. We could go to Port Angeles and … other places. Sorry I kind of suck at the whole making friends kind of thing. I really, like you so I would love to hang out with you I know we will have a lot of fun. _

_p.s. don't worry I won't invite Rose… lol_

_Alice_

I folded the paper back up and sighed. I guess… I mean it is better than being home.

I ripped out a paper of my binder paper.

_Alice,_

_I feel like a little school girl doing this kind of stuff… lol. Anyways I would like to hang out with you today. I __do not__ mind if Rosalie goes. I guess I __will __get there with Emmitt __and afterwards we can decide on what to do. Well see you later I guess._

_Bella_

I folded the paper.

"Edward?" I said and he turned to face me.

"Yeah"

"Can you give this to Alice?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said.

The bell then rang.

As everyone walked out, I could not help it but feel empty. I watched as Edward stood up and made his way out the class. I wished I had started up a conversation but instead I shied away. Well at least I would have a chance today when I go over to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was well how could I explain it?...... blah. All my classes extremely too long and I was practically dragging my self to my car after gym.

"Bella!" Emmett screamed from behind me making me jump

"Ha-ha sorry" he said as he patted my back

"What is it Emmett?" I asked

"Want to commute to the police station together?" he asked

"Umm" I said as I looked over his shoulder looking at a glaring Rosalie

Hmm a part of me wanted to be on Rosalie's good side but another part of me (which was stronger by the way) wanted me to say yeah ….and guess which one won

"Yeah get in" I said as I smiled and got in the front seat

Just as he made his way to the passenger side, I heard a door slam and I did not have to look to see who it was.

"Well this day was better than the other one," I said as I climbed into my car

"True but hey I would of used some excitement" Emmett said as he got in the car

"So something tells me you just didn't want to commute," I said and Emmett chuckled

"Ha-ha you are smarter than you look," he said messing up my hair

"Hey!" I said offended

"Sorry" he said chuckling some more

"So what it's the real story?" I asked

"Well you know Alice she just wanted to make sure u just went to the house after this," he said

"Hmm wow well she must really want to hang out" I said in a confused voice

"I wonder why I am not the best person to hang out with," I said

"You are very interesting Bella you know" Emmett said now staring of into the air

"Hello? Emmett?" I said for the third time until finally Emmett snapped out of it

"Sorry" he said as we arrived at his house with Alice waiting outside

"Great" I mumbled

You know something weird. Right as I said that I swear that, I saw two things. One Emmett smirked as if he heard me and Alice smile kind of fade away. Did they hear me? Naw I do not think so.

"Hey Bella" Alice said as she stood outside my driver side door

"Hey" I said as I turned off the truck and got out

"So you ready" she all jumpy again

"Sure what are we doing though?"

"Well …" she said a little hesitant

"Shopping" she said fast

"Are you sure?" I asked

"You don't like shopping?" she asked

"Umm not really and besides I don't have that much cash on me" I said

"Oh well I could buy you something as a welcoming present" she said with a smile

"No thanks"

"Oh c'mon please" she begged now

"No really its just it wouldn't be right and I would feel comfortable with it" I said

"Oh fine so what u want to do or what you like to do?" she asked curious now

"Well I don't know" I asked

"OK what do you do when you get home?" she asked

"Listen to music, eat, read nothing really interesting" I said almost embarrassed realizing how boring I really was, but hey its not like I was always like this at phoenix I was different

"Ha just like Edward" she said and then grabbed my hand "Lets go inside" she said

"OH I cant" I said letting go of her hand

"C'mon I said we were going to hang out right" she said grabbing my hand

"Umm but I just thought that we would go out or something" I said quietly as I looked at the house and Alice guided me towards it

"We'll have fun" she said and then right then I stumbled forward and placed my right palm on the door and everything went black

"_Welcome to my home" Alexander said opening the door to his Victorian style home_

"_Wow its so big" I said as I walked in front of him_

"_You like it?" he asked as I turned around to face him_

"_Yeah!" I said with a smile_

"_I'm glad" he said as he hugged me_

"_Alexander are you okay?" I asked as I pulled away_

"_Bella I want you to share this home with me" he said as he stared at me and kissed my forehead and then slowly made his way down to my cheek_

"_But I have to go home soon my summer vacation is almost over" I said almost stone still as his lips graced my bottom lip to kiss my other cheek_

"_I know that's why we have to act now" he said as he pulled back my hair and exposed my neck_

"_I'm only ten" I said now in a shaking voice_

"_You're right" he said as he stepped back and paced back and forth_

"_Alexander….."_

"_Shhh I am thinking" _

"_I could always see you over the summers" I said_

"_But that's not enough!" he screamed as he gripped my shoulders_

"_That hurts Alexander" I said now tears down my cheeks "Your scaring me"_

"_I'm sorry" he said as he brushed my tears away_

"_I love you" he said as he kissed my lip lightly_

"_I can wait" he said as he rested his forehead against mine_

"_You will come back to me" he said as he caressed my cheek_

"_When you turn eighteen you will be my bride" he said as he smiled_

_I stayed still not knowing what to say_

"_Right?" he said kneeling in front of me_

"_Yes" I said staring at his red eyes_

"_I already marked you" he said touching my neck "No one will be able to turn you without killing themselves in the process" he said and kissed my neck_

_I gasped surprised and then everything went black_

"Bella! Alice! You guys okay?" Emmett said as I was in his arms and Alice in jaspers arms

Alice eyes were wide open as though seeing something

"I'm sorry" I said as I started to get up

"Bella you cant leave" Emmett said as he grabbed my arm

"Bella?" Alice said as she looked at me with scared eyes

"I'm sorry" I said as I ran off to my car

I got in my car and speed out of there

What the hell was that! I don't remember any of those stupid memories! What is going on around here!

"Wait?" I said out loud

Why was Alice on the ground too? Did she see what I saw? Did I somehow passes my vision to her? yeah we were holding hands

Shit! What do I do now?


	6. Chapter 6

My house was empty, Charlie not home yet as I slammed on top of my bed screaming into my pillow frustrated. What the hell was going on! I didn't remember any of this! Who! What! And When! I don't know I feel like im going crazy! I wanted answers but where to look? Like I was going to go up to some person and be hey I want information about some guy I don't know who is very pale and has a cold touch and bit me with fangs! Yes vampires exist, no they don't. I kept telling myself because my mind kept screaming it. Vampire, Vampire, Vampire!

"AAAHH" I finally said one more time not realizing Charlie had gotten home as he rushed up stairs

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing just frustrated" I said letting my face slam on my pillow a little to close to the shelves on my bed.

"Oh Jesus Bella!" my dad said as he rushed towards me and blood poured out of my right eyebrow

"Oow" I simply said as my dad stood me up and carried me downstairs into his cruiser and rushed toward the hospital. I was in and out of conscience but I was awake for most of the time.

The while I sat on the bed, my dad on the chair next to me, he walked in. Whoa hot old dude I thought with a smile as he smiled at me and was at my other side looking at my cut.

"Well this doesn't look so bad" he said as he started cleaning it and it stung a little

"That's what I said while Charlie had the sirens on rushing me here" I said as I flinched a little as he cleaned my wound

"Hey I don't know much about this stuff" he said somewhat in a mumble

"Oh so this is your famous daughter Isabella" the doctor said as he rolled a tray with needles and other stuff "this might sting a little" he simply said as he got started

"Don't worry she is a tougher" my dad said patting my hand lightly

"By the way Charlie how has my son been doing?" the doc asked

"He is great help, very strong that boy of yours" he said

"That's good to hear, emette is a good boy" the doc said

"Yea, and he has become good friends with my Bella here" my dad said

"Oh that's nice"

So wait this is his dad? I mean their dad? I cant really see the resembles?

"You guys don't look alike" simply blurted before I could think

"Bella!" my dad said

"That's okay, well you see they are adopted" the doc said "All done" he said as he rolled the tray away and threw out his gloves

"My name is carisle by the way" he said shaking my hand

"The nurse would be in shortly" he said as he walked out

I think I offended him, I had really put my foot in my mouth. I sat on the bed and put on my shoes as my dad talked to the nurse. The right home was awkward but luckily short. That night I couldn't sleep for one my head was throbbing even though I had already taken 3 pills and was so close to taking another one, two all I could think about was Alexander who the hell was he? And third why couldn't remember much of my last summer here on forks? Before I could answer any of my questions I was drifting into sleep with out noticing.

"Bella!" some one screamed as I looked everywhere and yet I couldn't find anybody

"Where are you?" I asked as my voice echoed

"Bella!" they screamed again

"I can't see you" I said my voice echoing again

"Behind you" A menacing voice said and chill ran down my spine as I twirled around stumbling and falling hard

"Ale.. Alexa.." I couldn't finish when he was right in front of me, his face only inches away

"You do remember me" he said with a smile as with one sweep of his hand I was in his arms

"I knew you wouldn't forget our love" he said kissing my lips lightly

He set me down on my feet lightly as he held my face in-between his hands

"You don't know how long I was waiting for this moment" he said as he smiled and leaned toward my neck

"Bella!" I heard many voices say as both me and Alexander turned toward the voices and he was gone

"Im coming for you" I heard his whisper

Then the Cullens came into light all of them here? Why?

Alice was about to open her mouth but all I heard was 'RIING'

I shot up breathing hard.

"What the fuck" I said out loud as I threw the cover of me

I went to the bathroom and quickly got ready. I threw on a black band tee and black Capri pants because the sun was out at it was hot. I put on my shoes and made my way to the Cullen's home. For some reason that was what my dream was telling to do and im all about following the signs. Big believer in that.I made my way passed my sleeping dad in the couch. How early was it? I said as I looked in the clock in my car.

"Its early" I said, the clock read 6:30

I can't wake them up this early. I said sighing as I walked back into my house ill wait till 8 or something and then ill go. I walked into the house making breakfast which the smell eventually woke up Charlie and he joined me. Time couldn't pass anyfaster.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you going to do today Bells?" Charlie asked as I started doing the dishes

"Nothing I guess" I replied

"Make friends that'll do you some good" Charlie said coming up behind me placing his hand on my shoulder

"Well Emmett is alright"

"Not hooligans" Charlie said making me laugh. He didn't know Emmett at all, he was actually alright

"They're not good people Bells" Charlie said now serious

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously now facing him

"Well Carlisle and Esme are great parents but they're children can get crazy sometimes"

"They seem pretty normal to me" I said shrugging of his comments

"Don't go saying that to Jacob or his dad" he said laughing

"Who?"

"I can't believe you forgot about your best friend"

"Who?"

"Jacob, when you used to visit you guys were inseparable"

I have no memory of him. I want to think back but I cant make an image at all.

"Well about them? They don't like them?"

"Old Quilet stories" he said as he walked out the kitchen

Jacob? He sounds familiar but why can't I remember him?

"Dad! Why did me and Jacob stop hanging out?" I screamed up the stair

"One day his dad stopped bringing him around, old Quilet stories" he screamed back at me and then I heard the shower running

Hmm that's weird. I remember him slightly now since I haven't thought of him in a long time. How little were we? 7 or 8? No wonder I wouldn't remember him it's been so long. I wonder what he has been up to. Wasn't he younger than me?

I remember one time we were hanging out by the big tree in back of my house and falling off it.

"Ouch, I am such a klutz" I said out loud just thinking about it

I turned to the clock and it was already 9! Wow time sure did pass by. I made my way up the stairs as my day stepped out of his room.

"Okay im off to work I'll be out quite late" he said as he rushed passed me obviously late.

I wish I could call or something instead of just showing up. The ride there was making me get butterflies and my palms seemed to sweatier as I got into their driveway. I mean I couldn't really surprise them since they provably heard my truck miles away, it really was loud an attention getter. That's why I wasn't to surprise to see Alice and Emmett outside waiting for me. She waved me in as I parked the truck.

"Why this surprise?" she asked as he interlocked our arms

"Well maybe we should go sit down this might seem weird" I told her as we sat on her steps as Emmett joined us.

"Well I had a drea... well nightmare and you guys were in it" I said shyly

"We're not that bad" Emmett said laughing and Alice just nudged him playfully

"Well I don't know, yesterday was so weird and then I had this dream and.."

"Let's not dwell on it, come on in" Alice said pulling me up to my feet and before I could hesitate she was already dragging me in

"Its big" I said in awe and they just smiled as she let me up the stairs and Emmett just disappeared

"Ill show you my room" Alice said smiling ear to ear

It was big that's pretty much all I can say. I mean wow it's a big wow.

"Nice huh?" always said sitting on her big comfy bed. It was hard to not notice all the jasper pictures and the touch of guy that was in her room. They obviously shared it which made me more uncomfortable.

"Come on sit lets chat" she said

"Your house its nice"

"I know, Esme is that one that is always decorating it" She said

"I don't do this often so sorry if im not a good host" Alice said kind of pouting

"No its okay, its just I would feel more comfortable maybe outside with more room"

"Oh you should of said that, my family is having a BBQ lets go join them" She said once again pulling me up

"No! Here is fine" I said holding on to her sheets

"We don't bite" she said as she laughed out loud and lead me outside of her room

There they were all, almost if as they were waiting for me. They sat very still and their eyes only moving as I sat down.

"Hi Bella my name is Esme" Obviously the mom said as she smiled and her and Carlisle held hands. They stood by the BBQ.

"Hungry?" Carlisle said as he pointed at a patty cooking

"Mm sure that sounds good" I said even though I was still full from breakfast

"How do you like it?"

"Normal I guess" I said as he laughed and Esme joined him

It was kind of hard to not notice Rosalie's glares as she held on to Emmett tightly obviously thinking I was after him. What bothered me was that Jasper and Edward were not around.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked them as they handed me the burger

"We ate already" Carlisle said

I appreciated their kindness but was still bothered by the fact that they had a BBQ going on this already it almost looks set up kind of fake. It didn't take long when Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves and Carlisle followed behind them.

"So Bella what brings you to forks" Esme asked

"Well I was send here for punishment"

"Oh really" she said obviously not wanting to pry in more

"Yeah just some misunderstandings but yet im here"

"Do you not like it here?" she asked

"Well there was more stuff to do over that's all"

"Don't worry I bet you and Alice would have things to do" She said as now she excused herself and walked into the house

"Sorry their not used to company either" Alice said

"Alice did you see what I saw yesterday?" I asked quietly but not too quiet so she could still hear me

"Um Bella…" Alice said but she was caught of by Edward as he screamed her name

"Can I talk to you please" he said and they both disappeared into the house

Well this is awkward they probably are going to get her to kick me out or something. Im not such bad company or am I? Maybe if I touch something around their house I will get another clue or at least vision to better help me understand. I took of my glove lightly and place my hand on the picnic table and my head quickly fell back and everything went dark.

"Bella!" Alice screamed

"_Bella! Come back I wont hurt you" Alexander said as I held my wounded neck tight and collapsed on the grass_

"_Come" he said as he picked me up _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked in a shaky voice_

"_I love you and I will not let any one else have you" he said as he made his way to the house_

"_What!" Alexander screamed as I tumbled to the floor_

_There in front of me stood a wolf! As Alexander charged him another wolf came but much more bigger that the other one. Smaller one stayed behind as the other one followed Alexander. Didn't this exist only in the movies and right before my eyes the wolf became jake._

"_Bella are you okay?" he said as he helped me up_

"_Wolf?" _

"_Yeah it's a Quilet thing" he said smiling and I couldn't help it but hug him tightly_

"_I'm sorry this happened to you Bella I should of known" Jake said _

"_How would you? He was my friend and I didn't even know"_

"_Remember when he just appeared and catched you before you landed on the ground when you fell of the tree?"_

"_Oh yeah I completely forgot about that" I said as I looked at my hand and there was not blood_

"_Do I have anything in my neck?" I asked abruptly_

"_No why?" he asked _

"_Nothing, so what's going to happen now"_

"_I don't know im new to this but Bella I can't be your friend anymore"_

"_Why!" I screamed so loud that my throat burned_

I came to and I was in Edwards arms as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why was everything so complicated. That's how I lost Jake's friendship? Stupid Alexander

"Are you alright?" Edward asked

"No! im going crazy!" I said as I pushed away from him and as I was about to run away Alice held me back

"There is something we need to tell you" She said

"No Alice" Edward said but Alice paid no attention to him

"She has the right to know"

"What's going on" I asked as I stared at them.

Edward expression was dead locked like a stone and he avoided eye contact with me. Alice in the other hand looked determined.

What is going?


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me right now!" I demanded as I pulled away from Alice and crossed my arms over my chest

"Alexander is coming" she said flatly

"I knew you saw! What is going on? Do you have the same powers as me?" I asked placing my bare hand on her upper arm and I could feel her cold skin as it lightly shocked my nervous system

"You're like him. All of you" I said stepping back confused and hurt. I thought I had found someone to finally relate to but not more vampires

"Listen…"

"No Alice I want nothing more to do with this!" I said sprinting passed her and through her house but was stopped at the door entrance by Edward

"How..."

"Listen! You are not save. You need us to protect you" he said his eyes burning into me and that just made my blood boil

"No! I'm not some princess in distress" I said going passes him and climbing into my truck and drove off seeing Alice and Edward in the rearview mirror

This happens in the books only. Werewolf and Vampires in the movies something made up. But I cant hide the fact that I know Alexander I remember him completely. How I met him when I was 7 and he had handed me a doll and I ran away. Never talk to a stranger that was what my father had always said. Again he had come by and this time I was with Jacob and he played with us. I knew we shouldn't talk to strangers but I felt like I knew him. Even right now I should be scared that he is coming but I am excited at the same time like I've had been waiting for him all this time.

I remember more about the incident of me falling of the tree. How Jacob had cried my name and how I waited for the impact of the ground except met with Alexander's cold arms. Jacob bombarded him question to the point that he got frustrated and left. I got angry at Jacob for making him leave and then I never saw him or Jacob again that summer. The next summer I saw Alexander again but Jacob never came by and I was devastated. I had thought it was my fault that maybe I had hurt his feeling but Alexander told me it had nothing to do with me and with little more explanation than that I felt better.

On my last summer there I turned 10 and I had my first crush. I remember when I had decided that I liked him more than a friend because I started to get butterflies every time I saw him. I forced myself to put on my mom's nasty perfume, that I had taken with me, every time I saw him. My dad always asking about who was my friend and I lied every time. I don't even remember what lies I said but I remember the one time he walked the two block walk to the park with me and I was nervous Alexander would be there and my dad would take him away but he wasn't. I didn't know to be mad at my dad or Alexander for not showing up but that was the last time he took me to the park I guess deciding that I was making up that I had friends so he let me be.

Alexander did things that always made me think that he was different. Some times he would talk in this manner that made him sound from another time. I know ten is not being grown up but I felt like a grown up always having conversation that weren't like of a child that sometimes bothered my dad who hardly conversed with me but Alexander would let me talk and talk with no pauses like "that's a big word for a kid" or "your too young to know anything". Even know my mom would say that all the time before we stopped talking to each other.

We did understand each other at some point. I was always taking care of her and she would make sure I was having fun but then she decided to settle down. I met knew friends at the mall randomly and then I guess I feel on the wrong path but she couldn't help but only think of herself. She automatically thought that I was rebelling against her love and that I was just being a brat and that pissed me off. That's when I went downhill more or so just to bother and piss of my mom. I remember the night that it escalated at the club.

A guy was hitting on my friend non-stop even though she brushed him countless of times. Finally, my friend had enough and threw a drink at him and he raised his hand at her and she quickly stood up. She was screaming and he was screaming and I was trying to hold her back while she screamed "come on hit me! Come on big man! Hit me!" and she kept on taunting him like that until he did swing at her and we both fell backwards as he launched at her. He managed to slap her across the face and I was pressed against the counter top and quickly pushed off launching at him. My fist collided with his nose with a hard smack and he pulled back surprised. My friend flying passed me as she jumped on him and punched at him. Quickly everything got out of hand as our other friends came to the commotions and a fight broke out.

Once the police caught and I was arrested and unlike my friends whose parents came for in a couple of hours I spent the night as most of the next day until my mom came. I got home and she had my bags packed and we screamed and fought about what was going on. She said I had gone the wrong path and she was having none of my bullshit and I had a choice to make. Take my bags and take the ticket they got for forks or take my bags and go.

And here I was now provably haunted by some vampire and surrounded by vampires and apparently I had a best friend who was a werewolf yes mom good call.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself frustrated as I reached the sign 'now leaving forks'

"I'm tired" I finally said frustrated as I pulled over pressing my head against the steering wheel

"Okay go home Bella" I said to myself as I turned the engine again and to my luck it wouldn't start

"Great! Just fucken great!" I screamed banging on the steering wheel

"having some engine trouble miss" a deep voice next me and I turned to face a young man and I recognized even though he was so gorgeous now

"Jake?" I asked as his confused face finally realized it

"Bells?" he said smiling as he swung open the door and jumped into his arms

Its been so long since I've felt this feeling of familiarity and happiness. My chest was warm and my skin felt warm as he twirled me around. It was like in the movies hard to explain

"Oh my god, I cant believe this" I said finally as he placed me back down

"Wow, I know you're so grown up" he said looking me up and down as I twirled

"Thank you, I know" I said pulling my hair behind my ear

"Didn't you have brown hair? Or do I have back memory?" he asked shyly

"Yes brown hair and brown eyes but I was trying something new" I said smiling

"Didn't work" he said and I just looked at him surprised. I had forgotten how frank he had always been.

"Those freak me out" he said as he pointed at my contacts and I just laughed

"That's the whole point"

"Who would of thought you would turn out like this" he asked mostly to himself and I remained quite

"Anyways, car trouble?"

"Ah, yes" I said as we walked over to the truck

He popped the hood and decided that my batter was dead.

"Come I'll take you to the local store so you can get a new one"

"I have no money can you just feed it some of yours" I asked as I looked around and there was no car

"How did you get here?"

"Running and anyways I'll help you out pay me back when you can"

"Okay. So how long is the walk?" I asked, it's not like I'm running like him

"About an hour or so"

"huh?" I asked surprised

"But just get in" he said stretching out his arms

"You are not carrying me" I said

"It would just be faster if I ran" he said casually

"Wouldn't that be difficult?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Bells, I carried you when I was atleast two inches shorter than you and only ten and I've just gotten stronger with the years and more control over my strength" he said now picking me up with no trouble and sprinted

It was a blur as the tree's mixed in and the colors as well. How is this possible?

"Wait!" I screamed and he stopped dead in his tracks

"Put me down!" I screamed as my feet touched the ground and stumbled a little

"What's going on?" he asked questionly

"You're really a werewolf?" I asked catching my breath as reality started hitting me in the face

"Yeah, can't believe you forgot" he said smiling

"No wait, then that means that I'm not going crazy? That I didn't make any of this up?" I said mostly talking to myself

"Are you okay?" he said as he touched my forehead and I could feel his hot hand on my clammy forehead.

"That means he really is coming?" so I didn't step into the twilight zone? This is really happening? This is not some over exaggerated imagination?

"Who bells?"

"Alexander" I said quietly. That means I am really in danger? What does he want with me? He really is coming!

"Are you sure?" he said now desperate

"Yeah" I said now clutching my chest as my breathing got faster almost painful

"We have to go" he finally said as he placed me in his arms again started running

This can't be happening! Why me? Why? Why Alexander! Why me? Just as the questions swirled around me I became dizzier and my head started to pound. Soon my mind went blank and I drifted to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

The voices were starting to come through even though my body still felt heavy as their voices began to sound more stressed.

"She said it" Jake said as I recognized his voice right away, the other one I was having trouble with

"Is she sure?" the unknown voice asked frustration all over his voice. Sorry if my life or death situation was disturbing your dinner

"She just does man you didn't see the fear in her eyes she really is scared" Jake said raising his voice as I could even fill the rumbles from his voice, he was getting angry

Slowly I could feel my body get less heavy as I let out a painful moan. The voices quickly quitted as I felt their eyes on me and I could feel a hand intertwined on my own

"Jacob?" I asked as my eyes fluttered open to see his concerned face

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah" I replied as I sat up and Jacob now took the empty spot next to me

"So how do you know that Alexander is coming back?" the unknown guy now asked me in a very stern voice that at first it took me back as I just stared at him. Why was he shirtless?

"Umm…" I started to say but my cheeks started to blush. Shit!

"Come on get to it!" he said annoyed

"Chill Sam stop being an ass!" Jake said as he stood up facing him

"Alice told me" I finally said and then suddenly their attention was on me and that made me blush more as their eyes looked in shock

"You know them?" Sam asked

"Yeah we go to school together why?" I asked

"See the Cullen's got this one" Sam said completely ignoring my question

"But we could still do something" Jake argued what seemed a lost case

"We don't meddle in their territory and in return they do the same" Sam said the statement in a tone announcing that the conversation was over

"No!" Jake said but now his voice was shakier than before as his body shock like if worms threatened to come out of his skin

"Jacob?" I asked cautiously as my hand stretched out to touch his put Sam held out a hand to stop me

"Jacob listen relax" Sam said but his voice didn't seem to reach Jacob as he rushed out of the room

"Jacob!" I screamed as I shot up

"No leave him" Sam commanded and I just glared at him

"Aren't you going to look for him!"

"Relax don't react to things that you don't know" he said and I closed my mouth in anger as I stared at him

"So explain"

"He went to shift that happens when we get mad" he said

"Is he coming back?" I asked worried about him

"Yeah it won't take long so you can wait here" he said as he walked out of the room leaving me alone

This is not what I wanted, especially my first reunitement with my friend. Jacob please come back soon, I don't think I can handle this pressure anymore. Alexander was coming for me but yet more were involved and more who can get hurt. Why Alexander? Thinking I remember how he was so nice when I meet him how he was like a big brother but then I changed. Yes it was me who changed the one who started viewing him like he was dreamy. Unthinkably I reached up to my neck remembering what he did that day at the Cullen's home or his home at the time. He saw me that way too, I had said yes.

"Bells?" Jake's voice startled me as I turned around facing a now shirtless Jacob

"You're back are you okay?" I asked reaching out to him as something out of character happened and I hugged him, I felt safe

"Bells?" Jacob asked again as he slowly wrapped his arms around me

"I don't know I'm just being weird" I finally said as I pulled back

"Its okay" he said smiling as he stood there awkwardly

"I don't care what Sam says I'm going to protect you" he said

"I don't think you can, didn't he say something about territories?" I asked

"Yeah, well its some trouze between the quilletes and the Cullen's since they are not harmful to humans supposedly" he said sighing as he walked over to the kitchen and I followed

"Not harmful to humans" I said mostly to myself. This as the first time I even considered what was their diet like. What about Alexander?

"Yeah they say they are 'vegetarians' only taking animals"

"You know for being their friend you know little about them" he added as he eyed me curiously as he handed me a coke

"Well I never said we were friends they are just classmates and that is still stretching it" I said

"Well I don't know but I'm glad we ran into each other" he said with a smile

"Me too"

"I was set that I would never see you after that incident" he said

"Incident?"

"Yeah when I well we rescued you from Alexander's grip"

"Oh yeah that well I was wondering how did I never know you were a wolf? I mean we told each other everything right?"

"Well it was too sudden even to everyone around me since I was only eight when it happened"

"When did it happen?"

"It happened after I first meet Alexander"

"Really?"

"A the time I didn't know what he was but later on I was filled in and well it was too risky for me to be around people that's why I stayed away, I always wanted to apologize" he said quietly

"It's okay it's not your fault, stupid Alexander" I said as I was close to cursing him out

"About him how do the Cullen's plan on getting rid of him?"

"I don't know I kind of ran out on them" I said embarrassed. I should probably go back

"Hey what about my truck?" I suddenly asked remembering it

"Oh it's already fixed outside"

"What!"

"Hey we work fast" he said letting out a bumming laugh

"Thanks" I said with a smile. Jake was always like this so kind hearted

"You want to hang out" he asked blushing. Was he asking me out? That is so cute

"I don't want to be rude but I can't think about that right now I think I should go see them"

"Yeah" he said reluctantly

"Maybe some other day" I said hugging him tightly. The way he placed his arms around me I could tell they held me differently than how a friend would but it made no sense to me, so I just pulled away

"Here call me" he said handing me his number on a piece paper

"Thanks I will"

He walked me out to my truck and waved me off as I drove off. Jacob how long have you had feelings for me? or am I being too conceited? I probably am

The drive to their home was making my head hang low as I returned to the home that I had just ran away from. I could just see their mocking faces and that just made me burn up inside but did I have any other choice?

Not long after I drove into their driveway did I see Alice outside but her smile was not there like always. Edward stepped out as well and I couldn't help it but just stiffen at his presence. I slowly made my way to them as I placed myself on their steps.

"I believe you" I said and then they both joined me as they sat down as well

"How do we do this?" I asked as I let out a rough breath looking at Alice

"The future isn't set it changes but right now all I have for sure is his arrival"

"What does he want exactly?"

"You"

"Man, I feel like such a princess in distress" I said and that caused Edward to chuckle which surprised me since I thought he lacked emotions

"Don't worry just stay close to us and once I see his next moves we can work from there"

"So you have nothing" I said

"What would you do?" Edward asked me now. This was the most he had talked to me

"I don't know but maybe get Jacob to help" I said

"Jacob?" he asked as he physically wrinkled his nose

"You know him?" Alice asked

"Yeah we were childhood friends I just ran into him"

"That explains the smell" Edward said

"Hey I don't smell" I said defensively which caused both him and Alice to laugh

"No, you smell like wet dog" Edward said

"Werewolves smell bad to us as well us to them" Alice clarified for me

"Do you know when his coming?" I asked changing our conversation

"Sometime next week" she said

"So soon?" I asked in a shaky voice as my heart thumped

"Don't worry Alice has him on check" he said

"I'm watching his every move" she clarified again

"He isn't planning on doing something bad is he?"

"Well…"

"Tell me I can handle it?" I insisted as I notice her hesitate

"He was to make his arrival special"

"Special?" I asked confused

"Special" she repeated again with more emphasis on the word

"No!" I screamed in shock

"Yeah"

Special in that way! No way. How could he think in such a perverted way? Just thinking was making me shiver physically.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you helping me?" I asked

"It's not our first run in with him" Alice answered

"We were actually surprised you were acquainted with him" Edward answered

"His known for being a ruthless killer" Alice said

"Really? I remember him being sweat" I said confused

"Sweat!" they both said obviously shocked

"Yeah well until he bit me you saw it remember" I said talking to Alice know

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" she said to herself as Edward just shook his head

"Am I really marked?" I said as I placed my hand on my neck again

"Yeah, unfortunately"

"How?"

"He gave you a saliva kiss" Edward said

"Saliva kiss?" I said disgusted

"Well our saliva if inserted to the blood of a human acts as a repellent so you become unappetizing" Alice explained

"I don't know" I said simply

"We know it's a lot to take in" she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away

"Sorry" I said standing up and ran a hand through my hair

"I should go" I added as I turned my back to them

"Wait, we can still hang out" Alice said as she stepped around me

"No I need to be alone for awhile"

"Okay" she said as she stayed behind

"See you in school" I said as I drove away

Many things I have become aware off in such a short day.

1) Alexander was real there is nothing escaping that

2) Werewolves and Vampires existed there is nothing escaping that as well

3) Jacob has a thing for me

How could I think about that! I should be stressing about a 'ruthless killer' coming for me who was once a dreamy guy who made me feel butterflies. It's all complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was empty as I suspected when I stepped into it. It was already the afternoon and walking into the kitchen realizing the hunger I felt. My mind had many thoughts swirling about as I forcefully tried to put them in the back of my head. The perfect distraction food, what to make? Digging my hands into my pockets I found the piece of paper I had forgotten about.

"Should I text him?" I asked out loud to myself as I stared at it

Reaching for my phone I flipped it open and quickly typed a txt: _It's Bella this is my number_ and pressed send. Letting out a sigh I opened the fridge but nothing really looked appetizing until I looked over to the candle and saw a cup a noodles.

"That will do" I said as I unwrapped it and my phone buzzed

_Cool. So what went down with the bloodsuckers? –Jacob_

_Bloodsuckers? That's not nice lol it's basically hide and seek we don't know what he really is planning -Bella_

I couldn't really tell him that he was planning a 'special' night. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag but regardless I still popped in my cup of noodles into the microwave

_What! That's it? Damn if it wasn't for Sam I would totally be on it I promise you that –Jacob_

_Thanks but it's nothing really that big I mean is like an ex stocking – Bella_

I appreciated his enthusiasm but I wouldn't want him to get hurt especially something that had nothing to do with him. I know I shouldn't take this so lightly but it's true it's not like he is here to kill me … well that can be put up to interpretation. I mean at worst I become a vampire right?

_Bella! You never know what is in his mind! Don't underestimate bloodsuckers! – Jacob_

_I know. It's just I don't want to think too much into it – Bella_

I know he and everyone else is in right to think the worse but a part of me doesn't want to be scared of him. I mean I played with him! He couldn't have changed so much I just don't want to believe. I guess you can call it denial or whatever else you want.

_You're just in denial bells – Jacob_

_It's like you can read my mind __ Am I crazy? – Bella_

He knows me well but its different know or maybe I'm just getting weird. For a small moment I felt like we were to the old times when we were best friends but the way he looked at me tore that one moment. We can't be best friends again?

_Yes! But its okay I like you that way – Jacob_

There it was! What am I supposed to say to that? I mean we haven't seen each other and god knows how long and he easily says 'I like you that way'? Or am I just reading too much into it

_I just don't want you to get hurt bells – Jacob_

I don't want you to get hurt either. It was a mistake to bring him into this when he was nothing to do with it. Why am I so stupid!

_You there? – Jacob_

The beeping sound of the microwave announced that my meal was ready. Taking it out I took it up to my room as I placed it on my desk to let it cool down. I collapsed on my bed as I stared into the ceiling as my phone buzzed again.

_What happened? – Jacob_

Jacob I'm so sorry I should have learned better.

_Sorry I just don't want you to get hurt – Bella_

_Huh? Bells you are talking nonsense – Jacob_

_I'm just tired sorry – Bella_

_Are you alright? Do you need me to go over? – Jacob_

_You can't ha-ha –Bella_

_Why not? – Jacob_

_Cause of that territories thing – Bella_

_Oh – Jacob_

_Good-bye Jacob –Bella_

_We can't go back to the old ways can we? – Jacob_

_What do you think? – Bella_

_Meeting up again must mean something – Jacob_

_We were childhood best friends we aren't children anymore – Bella_

Sorry if I'm being a bitch Jacob but I need to make this clear to him. We aren't the same people that we were at eight. I can't return his enthusiasm but I will admit that I feel safe with him but where does that leave him? That wouldn't be fair.

_I know it might sound too crazy but I do love you if I can say that but when I saw you today my heart was telling don't let her go this time am I too corny? – Jacob_

_Jacob don't do this to yourself I was never yours to let go in the first place – Bella_

_Ouch! Well you're just lucky that I'm here and you are there cause you might as well be on the other side of the country – Jacob_

_Good-bye Jacob – Bella_

_I'm here if you need me, bye – Jacob_

There nice and easy nothing to melodramatic yet my heart ached. My old self wouldn't have done this the old me would have pursued this friendship or whatever it was. I really had changed I didn't really realize it but I had. I ran away that's what I did.

"I'm so weak!" I screamed shooting as I looked at the now cold cup of noodles. I'm not even hungry anymore.

"I can't stay like this I won't become a dull person!" I screamed again as I shoot up to my feet grabbing my towel walking toward the bathroom.

I'm going to go out and that's it

It didn't take me long for me to get out of the shower and quickly get myself dressed. I decided on a red tin-top with a big black 'X' in the center. I picked out a pair of black jeans that had tears on the knees and put on some black converse. I put on a black zip up hoodie over the shirt put left it unzipped. I decided not to put on my contacts since I didn't really feel like drawing in attention to myself. My make-up wasn't soft with heavy eyeliner and mascara only living everything else plain. My hair I let down as it easily fell over my shoulders and with one last look in the mirror I sat on my computer.

Looking up every club that were around the area and of course everyone was near Port Angeles and one actually in La Push but I couldn't risk running into Jacob not now. I decided on a club not that far away from forks but close enough to Port Angeles to be part of their district. The clubs' name was 'flamingo' at first I thought it was like a Latin club but the description was that of a techno slash rock atmosphere. A good place to lose my mind and get crazy like I used to back in phoenix. Taking the written up directions I made my way downstairs.

_Charlie I'm going to meet up with some friends from to school in Port Angeles for a movie – Bella_

_It's good that you've meet some good friends have fun – Charlie_

I know I'm not being fair to Charlie but he was content with being 'normal' and all I can really do is pretend. I'm sorry I can't be you're little girl anymore

I stopped being her a long time ago and I know exactly the moment I stopped being her. The moment where to me the world crashed down, the moment when I didn't want to be me anymore, the moment I hated myself and I was never going back.

"Stop thinking!" I screamed to myself as I turned on my truck and it roared to life. Taking the long road to the club I couldn't help but notice the small path to the Cullen's home. I wonder if they could hear my truck. I wonder that they were doing at this exact moment? What about Edward?

"Edward!" my harsh tone of voice almost scared me as I shook my head. Out of all of them Edward seemed to be most mysterious the one that by looking at him you really couldn't tell his personality. Rosalie you know she was the type who was really hot-headed who made things her way or no way but I think Emmett was her weakness along with her family even if she seems so… um independent in nice words. Alice in the other hand seemed freer but yet her every move seemed to be made with a purpose not so much of impulse but yet went great with Jasper who seemed really closed up even with his family. Esme well what can I say she was a mother very much protective and loving as well as like Carlisle.

And then there leaves Edward a complete mystery. I mean he didn't say much and when he did it wasn't enough for me to make a judgment on. A part of me was intrigued but the other half was like whatever but not really. How do I explain it? It was like my hand wanted to reach up and touch him while the other wanted to just hold his hand if that makes sense.

The club came into view just as I reached the city limits and too my surprise it seemed crowded even this early, it was only 7. Parking the car I made my way to the doors where a couple of guys were hanging around.

"Hey baby solo?" one of them said as he stepped in front of me

"Buy me a drink and I'll save you a dance" I said with a smile as I walked around him into the club.

There was a long hallway that led to two other door but two men stood there as they both looked at me. They both were obviously bulky like wrestlers but even so they looked young no older than maybe 25.

"ID?" one of them asked as I reached them. Reaching into my pocket I took out my ID to show it to them and luckily they didn't make a deal that it wasn't from here. Yes, it was fake but I've never been caught with it.

"Okay you're good" he said and he opened the door and into view came the dance floor were people already stood dancing.

The music was techno even if not my favorite but it was tolerable but it's not like a came to dance. I took a seat on the bar and ordered my first drink to very cute bartender. He looked at me for awhile and I knew he was doubting my age but hey I was in here right? so he quickly got to work and handed me drink.

It didn't take long for the group of guys who were outside to step in and the guy who had stopped me was searching the room. I took my eyes of them as I knew he would soon make his way to me.

"Hey" right on queue he said as I turned to look at him

"Hey" I said this time not smiling as I took the last sip of my drink

"You want another one?" he asked as he pointed at my cup and I simply nodded

"What's your name?" he as he handed me the drink

"Bella and you?"

"Oh that fits you perfectly mine is Morgan" he said as he took his drink and clinked it against mine and I just laughed. He was trying to hard

"How about that dance?" he said as he nodded toward the dance floor

"Sure" I said

We made our way to the dance floor and he took no time in wrapping his arms around my waist as he started to grind against me. This is why I hated to dance this grinding dancing disgusted me it made me feel like I was a pole and he had an itch to get rid of.

"Another dance?" he said as I started to pull away from him

"I'm going to the bathroom be right back" I said as I walked away from him and saw the restroom sign on the corner.

How long had it been already? An hour at the most maybe more and I wasn't able to escape him as he constantly was there with me. This wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be more like a hassle. Splashing a little of water on my cheeks I wiped my hands and got out of the bathroom just to see Morgan there waiting for me. Yes, this was a mistake

"Hey you want another drink?" he asked we made our way to the bar

"No, I still need to drive home" I said

"I'll get you a taxi later no problem" he said reassuringly as he ordered two drinks

"I said no" I told him

"C'mon get crazy for a day don't you want to?" he asked me

Get crazy? It was happening again this feeling in my body. The adrenaline was kicking in as my head nodded against my will. This is what I wanted anyway right? To let lose for awhile.

"Good girl" he said as he handed my drink

"Good boy" I said back to him which caused him to chuckle.

He kept that drinks coming but they soon turned into shots. The night soon started to become hazy but not in a drunk way more like was starting to feel it. The beat of the music was making my body react as I danced and he grinded against me. The music pulsed through my veins as I became unsteady on my feet. At this point you would think I would stop drinking but nope I felt like I should drink more.

One shot, and another shot, another, another, another and another

I was gone


	11. Chapter 11

I almost felt the hard impact of the floor as he held me just in time. My laugh was crazed almost annoying but I couldn't control it.

"You still taking her like that?" a guy asked as Morgan kept me close him

"Hey she still good" he said and I just slapped his chest but very weakly as I laughed once again

"But dude she is wasted" the guy said

"I'm not wasted" I said but it sounded more like 'I nog wagsted'

The guys got a real kick out of it as they all started laughing and I gladly joined them. The parking lot still was still full I guess we were leaving early. I quickly spotted my truck and I started to turn toward its.

"Where you going?" Morgan asked as he steered me the other way

"To my car I need to get home" I said but again it probably didn't sound that way

"You're too drunk to drive you're staying with me today okay?"

"Okay" I said but it sounded like 'O gay" and that caused another uproar of laughter that I joined as well

His arm was on my hip as it lightly trailed under my shirt as he wrapped it completely around me. The sudden warmth brought Goosebumps to my skin and he took that as a yes. He turned my face towards his with his free hand and placed his lips on my mine. He roughly kissed me as I felt like my neck was going to be ripped off. I was turned in an awkward position and I quickly tried to pull away. Suddenly I was ripped away from him in a quick movement that had my head spinning.

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked as I felt a very cold arm wrap around me my waist and I let out a shriek

"A friend" the velvet voice said as I leaned against the rock hard chest. My feet were becoming weak but I don't think because of the alcohol

"She's my friend too and she's coming with us" Morgan said

"What's her name?" the voice asked and I opened my mouth but a cold hand was placed over it and I went completely still

"Ugh…" Morgan kept saying before his friend called him over

"Whatever take her" he finished saying before he ran off to his friend.

"Well that was rude" I said in laughter the minute his hand was off my mouth

"Who are you?" I asked as I leaned more against him

"It's me Edward" he said and I smiled

"Are you my guardian Angel?" I asked which caused him to chuckle

"You're drunk" he stated as we made our way to the truck

"I can't drive I'm drunk" I said as I shook my head

"I know" he said

"You can't drive" I said gasping as I turned around to face him but got caught off at how close he was to me. I stumbled back but he quickly pulled me forward.

"You're hot" I said as he steadied me and he only smirked as he turned me around to walk toward the car

"Your car keys?" he asked

"I don't know" I said as I slumped against the car but he once again steadied me

"In your pockets?" he asked as he started looking for them and they were in my back pocket. The sensation I was getting was weird is as my whole body wanted to jump out of my skin.

"You got your seat belt on?" he asked

"Yes sir!" I screamed as a fit of giggles took over me

He started the truck and I couldn't take my eyes off him as he looked straight ahead with great posture.

"Hey want to play truth?" I asked him

"What is that?"

"Well we asked each other questions and we can only answer truthfully and who ever refuses to answer a question loses" I said smiling as I rolled down my window and stuck out my hand feeling the cold air

"You're drunk" he simply said

"Drunks are honest" I said with a laugh

"Really?" he asked almost mockingly

"Yeah! just ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth"

"Okay how did you end up in forks?" he asked

"I got arrested and my mom kicked me out" I said and for a brief second he looked at me as if he was surprised

"What?" I asked annoyed as I started fidgeting in my seat

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I think I'm going to puke" I said as I started gagging

Before I knew my feet were touching the ground and I was hunched over as I felt a cool hand on my forehead. My hair was pulled back as I still kept puking and tears started rolling back. My mind was still foggy but yet I was able to comprehend that I was puking on the side of the road with Edward holding my hair.

"I'm such a loser" I finally said as I almost fell forward but he kept me still

"You good?" he asked

"Yeah I'm sorry" I said as he directed me back to the car

"Well maybe next time you won't get drunk" he said in a stern voice

"You're not my dad!" I said pulling away from him stumbling

"Stop it" he said like if I was a child

"I'm not a child don't tell me what to do!" I screamed as I kept walking back but fell flat on my butt

"Look I could of left you with them! If it wasn't for Alice begging I wouldn't be here!" he said sounding very frustrated as he glared at me.

"I don't want you to be mad at me" I finally said as I couldn't control my tears and sobbed into my hands still sitting on the ground

"Okay relax" he said his voice neither sounding caring or soothing at all

"I'm crying you're supposed to hug me" I said as I tried to hold back a laugh

"You want me to hug you?" he asked confused

"No shit Sherlock" I said sighing as I stood up

"You're bad at this" I added as I wiped away my tears and looked at him

If he wasn't going to do it I was. Taking slow steps when he was at arm's reach I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hug me back" I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. It was cold and hard yet it was soothing. Yes, this is what I needed

His arms wrapped around my waist as I felt his chin rest at the top of my head. I let out a sigh as I could inhale his scent it was alluring. I could feel the Goosebumps creeping up on me as I felt the electrifying sensation going through me. His hand soon became looser instead of so stiff and that's when I pulled away. His eyes were closed and that surprised me but that just made it easier to surprise him as I got on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes opened quickly like if I had broken him from a deep thought.

"Thank you" I said quietly

He still had his eyes on me as I looked at him intently as he did the same. I could feel it the build within me as every part of me wanted to jump on him and engulf him in a passionate kiss. As quickly as the thought came as quickly I shook it away as slapped my hand to my forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm drunk don't listen to anything I say or do" I said speaking quietly as I refused to look at him

I must be still drunk because why else would I desire Edward? Edward of all people c'mon! I mean I didn't have anything against him besides the fact that he was a vampire just like him yes him Alexander.

Edward didn't say a word again as he drove me home. I was feeling guilty like if I had done something but it was just Edward he was just like that or maybe just with me. I wouldn't blame him I'm a loser right? Oh god I need to get over this stupid pity party!

"Bella be safe" that's all Edward said as he disappeared into the shadows of night as I stood on my porch.

The house was quite as I walked up to my room I could hear Charlie's snores from his room. Collapsing on my bed I closed my eyes as I forced my mind to go blank and to stop thinking but it wasn't working. My head was pounding and for some reason my heart was pounding as sweat started to cover my body.

"Is this normal?" I asked out loud as I weakly got up to go to the bathroom but collapse on the middle of my room. It almost felt like I was having a vision but that impossible I hadn't touch anything.

As my check felt the cold hard wood floor darkness over took me as I awoke to be in a different room.

The light was bright very painfully bright as I looked around. This isn't a normal vision is this even a vision?

The room was big really huge really unnecessary huge as I noticed a king size bed at the far right left wall. A tall dresser stood at the back wall of me and next to it was a door which was closed but there was another door to my right as well also closed. This is it a very plain room for such a big space.

"Bella?" a voice said and I quickly stood up as I looked around horrified but I didn't see anyone

"Who is there?" I asked controlling my voice as I looked at the closed door thinking which one was the exit out of here

"It's me" the voice said behind me as I turned around

"Alexander" I gasped as I saw clear as day in front of me. My memories didn't do him justice as he stood tall and lean. His black hair was a major contrast against his pale skin but not to mention his red eyes. What did red eyes mean?

"It worked" he whispered as he caressed my cheek lightly closing his eyes

This was a dream right? Was this a vision? No this felt differently it was so real.

"How did I get here?" I asked as he still kept his eyes closed

"I made it happen" he said opening his eyes and the red color had darkened and that scared me but yet I didn't move

"How"

"I been keeping in contact through your mind" he said as his hand trailed down my neck to my collarbone making me shiver

"Scared?" he asked as his eyes saddened

"No" I said as I kept my eyes on him

I was mesmerized. What was happening?

"Love me" he whispered as my mind started to fog but then I felt a sudden jolt

"Bella" I heard another voice say and I clutched my head in pain

"Bella?" Alexander said as he placed both his hands on my arms

"What's happening?" I asked as the room became transparent along with Alexander

"Dammit" Alexander said as he vanished and once again I found myself engulfed by darkness

My body started convulsing as gagging sounds escaped my mouth as I felt hands around me. I was helped to my feet as I was directed to the bathroom where I puked my guts out once again before collapsing next to the toilet.

"Bella" Charlie said as I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me

"Char… Dad" I said before I was once again puking in the toilet

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled my hair away and with a cloth wiped my mouth

"I think I'm sick" I muttered as he looked at me worried

"I'm taking you to the doctors" he stated as he tried to pull me to my feet

"No please I'm fine I'm just sick" I begged as I fell back down on the floor

"You were passed out in the middle of your room a minute ago that is not normal" he said raising his voice pulling me to my feet

"I fell and I must have just laid there the floor felt good" I said not looking at him. I can't really tell him that I'm drunk or more like have a hang over

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked as I walked over to the sink splashing water on my face

"Yeah dad sorry to worry you it must have been that movie popcorn I knew it tasted funky" I said trying to laugh

"You must be more careful" he said as he walked me to room

"Good night rest well" he added as he turned around and I closed the door

Looking at the floor I stood still as I wondered. I don't really know what I was looking for I just stared as I looked at the spot where I was a couple of minutes ago.

"A dream" I said out loud as I walked to my bed sitting down

It was just a dream nothing more than a dream. I must have passed out on the floor when I fell. It's a sad thought to think that I passed out on the floor but hey that's alcohol for you.

Tonight alcohol was not the answer.

This time I had no trouble falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday in short word was a bitch.

My headache pounded as loud as a jack hammer all day long. I couldn't even drink water without getting the feeling to puke. Charlie had threatened a couple of times to take me to the hospital so I had to suck it up and pretend I was fine. My stomach felt hot and any slight movement made me want to curl into a ball. My body felt weak and it took all of my strength to move about to pretend for Charlie that I was fine.

But it did not compare with today's feeling as I got up this morning. Too early I realized that I would have to face Edward and the fact that I had drunkenly tried to flirt with him. Thinking about it made me want to feel all nauseas all over again.

I dressed my usual attention getter outfit as I put on a black tin-top the said 'Bite Me' in bloody letters over a red long sleeved shirt. I put on red skinny jeans that I tucked into my combat boots that made them look bulkier. I put on a couple of bracelets on but opted out for my contacts since I had little time left.

Reaching school unlike my previous days I was greeted by Alice as I stepped out of my truck.

"Hey how are you? You had a rough weekend" she said giving me a sympathetic look

"Yeah you would know" I mumbled but I knew she would have been able to hear

"You joining us for lunch?" she asked cheerfully

"Do I have another choice?" I asked but not particularly looking for an answer

"You're funny" she said as I rolled my eyes

"I like your outfit" she added

"You want to be my friend that badly?" I said and laughed at my own joke as her smile faded

The good part of me wanted to apologize but my bad side one won as I just kept walking leaving her behind.

Today of all days I wanted my classes to take forever and to drag on but nope before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was stuck in the middle of an empty hallway and the doors to the lunch room. I knew I couldn't sit with them today especially after the way I acted with Alice this morning. I wanted to kick myself in the butt since I had hurt the baby of the family.

_Go! _My thoughts screamed but my feet had other ideas as I backed away in fear and soon I was sprinting down the hallway to my truck. At hands reach I was overcome with dizziness and letting out a rough breath I leaned against the truck trying to steady myself. I was sliding slowly as I tried hard to keep my legs straight. As my eyes close there in front of me stood Edward and I could see his family behind him.

"Talk to me" I begged in a hoarse voice as I slipped into darkness

The bright light blinded me as I opened my eyes to the familiar room.

"My love" his voice made me jump as I felt his breath on my neck

"Alexander" I said in a whisper as he now stood in front of me

"You're back" he said as a smile broke on his face and he leaned into me

My eyes glazed over as he kept his eyes locked with mine and I felt his cold lips on mine. My body trembled but of fear as his lips felt hard but yet soft but there was a bitter taste. I swayed back as he placed his hand on my back to steady me.

"Sorry too much" he said as he broke our or his kiss to look into my eyes

_Bella wake up! _I heard the voice echo and I cringed at the loud voice at first

_Bella come back! _I heard again and soon my body started to feel light

"No!" Alexander growled as he kept a tight grip on me

"Let go!" I screamed in instinct as I felt fear and his grip only tightened on me

"What did you say!" he screamed as he tug his nails into my wrist

_Bella please wake up! _I heard the voice again and this time Alexander started to become transparent as my surroundings started to disappear

"You promised" his voice sounded pained

"I'm sorry" I said as I came to

I was no longer in the high school parking lot but found myself in a living room on a couch. I shot up nervously as I took in the worried faces. I let out a breath of relief but then I winced as I felt the pain on my wrist.

"Oh no" I said nervously as I looked down on my wrist and the blood was staining through my sleeve. Many things happened after I spoke those small words as the sofa flew backwards throwing me off as well. I rolled to a stop as I crashed into the wall and I let out a rough breath as it got knocked out of me. Two feet stood at my line of vision as I sat up I noticed Jasper fighting against Emmett and Rosalie. Soon they vanished as I stood up weakly my heart beating so loudly that even I could hear with my own ears.

I wanted to ask questions as stood there but remained quite as Edward now faced me and then soon also vanished. Only Carlsile and I stood in the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder

"I thought you were immune to my blood" I said shyly feeling guilty now. That's what they had said right?

"I'm sorry Bella but in simple terms Blood is blood" he said as he directed me to his kitchen

"How did you get that?" he asked as he rolled up my sleeve to expose a very nasty wound

"Oh man" was all I could say as I saw it and looked away quickly

"They'll have to be stitched up" he said and I let out a breath as he got started

"How did you get this?" he asked again

"I don't know I had this weird vision" I said as the word vision lingered on my tongue and then it hit me

"It wasn't a vision" I finally said quietly

"Are you sure?" he asked as I felt tiny tugs on my wrist making me cringe physically but tried to stay still otherwise

"Yeah I think so became if it was a vision I wouldn't have gotten this wound"

"You got this when you passed out?"

"I think I'm pretty sure" I said now doubting myself but I mean it made perfect sense. He did this to me

"We can talk about this more when we get the family together" he said after a long pause

"I'm sorry" I said as I looked at him and he simply shook his head

"You have nothing to apologize for" he said

"I feel like I should apologize to Jasper" I said causing him to chuckle and I looked at him glaring

"Sorry it's just that you're complex" he simply said shaking his head again

"Complex how?"

"Well even though you try to get people to think otherwise you are kind"

"That seemed like an insult to me" I said causing him to chuckle again

"I think it's done" he said as he bandaged me up

"I will wear it with pride" I said mostly to myself but I knew he heard me

"Thanks" I said as I slid off the stool

"Make yourself at home it may take awhile for everyone to return" he said as he lid on fire all the scraps

"Jasper is beating himself up pretty bad right now" he said answering my question before I knew I wanted to know

"If you want privacy you could go to Edward's room he won't mind" he said

I wanted to ask where it was but I didn't want to impose or be a bother too much. I made my way up the stairs and like a pull I opened the door to a room.

It has to be his that's all I though as I laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. I wouldn't admit this but I'm scared. Alexander was so close to me now and it scared me how easily he got into my head. Had he been the one giving me the visions all along?

My eyes became heavy but not sleepiness as my hand caressed the leather couch. I was getting a vision.

I was laying in the same couch except Edward lay on top of me. Wait Edward lay on top of me! This had never happened

"_You're my everything" he whispered as his breath tickled my neck_

"_Edward Please" I begged as I wrapped my arms around him _

"_Make love to me" I breathed as I crushed my lips to him_

I jumped up just as the door opened and Edward stood there. I stood still as I stared at him I could have stayed like that if he hadn't made steps to come forward. I felt it this tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach as I stepped back. This can't be true I must have been dreaming.

"Bella?" he asked cautiously as he lifted up his hands meaning he meant me no harm

"Give me a second" I said letting out a rough breath as Goosebumps ran up my spine.

We remained in silence as we stared at each other but I mostly stared at the ground. The feeling I felt at that moment I was feeling right now. As my body cooled I let out a breath of relief.

"Are okay now?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow

"In little words sure yeah" I said avoiding eye contact

"Can I ask what was wrong?" he asked

"So is everyone back already?" I asked in a high voice. Totally avoiding the topic

"Yeah that's why I came up here to call you" he said

"Okay so what are we waiting for?" I said speed walking past him as I skipped one step after another as I reached the bottom but of course I almost tripped.

"Are you good?" Edward asked as he steadied me

"_Make love to me"_

"Ah! Yeah!" I said jumping away from him as I walked into the living room. I had to stop thinking about that

I avoiding looking at Alice but her calm look made me realize I was the only one who had seen this. Maybe it was a dream but why would I dream that? I don't like Edward do I? No way that's not possible. I barely know that guy but I will admit that his whole mysteries guy routine was intriguing.

"Bella!" a loud voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Sorry" I said lifting up my hand causing Alice to chuckle

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again as he placed his hand on my shoulder

"_Make love to me"_

"Yeah" I said as I squirmed out of his touch

"Let us get down to business" Carlisle said as he motioned for me to sit on the single chair

"Tell us what happened" he added once I was seated

"First of all I'm sorry Jasper it was completely my fault about earlier so I'm sorry" I said my voice high sounding determined

"Bella…" he started to say but I raised my hand to stop him

"Just take my apology I really feel guilty" I said in a low voice

"Okay continue" Carlisle said

"Okay I think Alexander is the one that has been getting in my head in return giving me visions and now it's him like I don't know pulling me to him mentally but I don't know how that really works I mean I know it sounds crazy" I said half mumbling

"What happened when you blacked out today?"

"I don't know it was like the first time…"

"Wait this has happened more than once" Edward asked making me jump at the tone of his voice

"Ugh yeah at first I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or just having a bad hang over" I said laughing but I guess I was the only one that found it funny

"Anyways it's like when I have a vision I get this feeling and then it becomes more intense like if I was leaving my body and I think I do" I said

"You do" Carlisle said

"I do?" I asked

"You die" Edward said coldly and I cringed

"I don't really understand" I said frustrated

"Bella when they brought you here you had no heart-beat if it wasn't for Edward we would all of us assumed you were dead" he said

"You said to talk to you so I did" Edward said

"I'm guessing that if somebody disrupts your body then you're brought back to your body" Carlisle said

"Yeah I figured out that much since when the first time it happened Charlie was the one who brought me back by calling to me" I said

"Where do you go?" he asked

"With Alexander" I whispered but I knew they heard

"How?" Alice gasped in shock

"I don't know I just know it must be a power of his or something because he said he was the one giving me my visions"

"I didn't know he had a power" Edward stated as he shook his head in frustration

"What else happens?" Carlisle continued asking

"That pretty much It I mean I go into a room and then his there talking to me and he doesn't say much except that's his coming for me" I said as I looked at my wrist

"What about you're wrist?" he asked

"He grabbed me when I was started to vanish and he tried to hold on to me"

"He did that in your vision?" Alice asked

"I don't think it's a vision…" I said trailing off to find the right word

"Teleporting" I finally said snapping my fingers

"That makes sense" Carlisle said now considering my theory

There was a long silence as Carlisle mumbled to himself but I knew that the others could probably understand him. He eventually started pacing back and forth until he turned his attention to Alice

"Can you see him coming any time soon?" he asked

Alice closed her eyes as Jasper held her tightly

"He delayed his trip but I don't know for how long though" she said

"He delayed his trip?" Edward asked confused

"Just as I thought" Carlisle said and Edward gave a knowing nod

"What's going on?" I asked

"I think it would be best if we put you in surveillance" Carlisle said patiently waiting for my reply

"Why" I asked

"Because what Alice said he has delayed his trip here so it means he is going to try to reach to you my another method" he said as he tapped his head

Oh, Alexander must know something is up and he doesn't want to risk it. He's going to try to get me through my mid-teleporting-

"So you guys are like what going to be with me 24/7?" I asked

"As much as possible" Edward clarified

"I don't want to bother you guys" I said

"No we are doing this because we want to" Alice assured me

"But you barely know me and you ready to protect me with bared teeth no pun intended" I said laughing softly

"She's right we hardly know her" Rosalie said

Looks from her mind kept her quite as she just glared and quickly walked out of the room.

"That's not good" I said

"It's okay she'll cool off" Emmett said and I nodded

"So when does this begin?" I asked

"Now" Edward said as he stood up

"Where are going?" I asked as I stood up

"I'm taking for shift c'mon I'm taking you home" he said

I quietly followed him. I almost forgot about my vision that I didn't care that Edward was taking first shift.

"Can Alice do it?" I asked suddenly stopping at the door

"I can't I need to hunt tonight" I heard her voice in the house but I also heard a faint giggle

"Emmett?" I asked

"No his busy for tonight" Rosalie answered for him

Then I guess since Alice was going to go hunting there was no point in asking Jasper.

"Ready?" Edward asked

"Fine" I said reluctantly as he smiled my way and I could feel myself being swooned but I controlled myself.

Thinking about it this whole surveillance thing is probably a bad idea.


	13. Chapter 13

The space between us was uncomfortable as he stood at the window his back towards me. There was no communication at all as I sat on my bed listening to my music as I took small side glances at him. This is how he was been the whole time since we arrived at my house 2 hours ago. First he remained outside and told me he would just watch from outside. After awhile I told him it was too creepy and forced him to keep me company, since Charlie called me and told me he was going to pull an all nighter at work. That though did not help the creepiness in fact it was awkward now as he kept his distance and had his back toward me the whole time. And my little 'vision' did not help either as it still kept creeping up on me every time I let my mind wonder that's why I tried my best to distract myself with singing in my head the loudest I could.

My phone soon vibrated jolting me up as I reached rapidly for it in my back pocket. Looking at the screen I let out a rough breath as I saw Julies' name pop up. I took off my headphones and stared at it and I wondered for a second but I let it go to voicemail.

"Why didn't you answer?" Edward asked, for awhile I forgot he was even in the same room with me

"I… just didn't want to" I said as I kept my eyes on my phone. My fingers twitched as I physically stopped myself from calling her back. She was my best-friend right?

"was" I said out loud as I shook my head as I held my phone more tightly

"What's wrong?" he asked as I felt him take a seat on my bed

"Nothing" I said my voice sounding lighter as I looked up and smiled at him

"Are you sure? Doesn't seem like nothing" he commented and I simply shook my head

My phone vibrated again and this time it was Maggies' name that popped up and I let out a small laugh. I bet this was all Diana's doing as I too let her call go to voicemail. Did they not know me already?

"Are they your friends?" he asked

"They were" I simply said as I stood up

"Were?... wait where you going?" he asked as he reached out to touch my arm lightly

"Bathroom we human's tend to do that a lot" I said causing him to laugh as he pulled back

Closing the bathroom door shut I quickly looked at my phone and I had another missed call from Julie and Maggie. They were desperate yet, I wasn't going to budge. They were the one's that left me there the ones that let that happen to me.

Friends? Don't think so.

Quickly I wet my face with cold water and grabbed my hair in a high pony tail. I removed my clothing and put on my Pj's that I had left there this morning.

"You look nice" he said as he startled me in the hallway

"Thanks?" I said questionly causing him to once again laugh lightly

"So you were saying" he commented as I laid in my bed reaching for my i-pod

"About what?"

"Your friends or …"

"were" I said

"What happened?"

"They just let me down" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and I covered myself with my blankets

"Look Edward I don't like talking about stuff back home so if you would can you drop it?" I added as his mouth opened and then closed

"Okay I'm sorry" he said quietly and took his usual position on the window staring out to the night

"That doesn't mean we can't talk though" I said before I could even think about what I was saying. I blushed as he turned around to look at me. His eyes staring right at me and again my vision flashed before my eyes.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" I added as I fluffed my pillow and made myself more comfortable

"No its fine" he said

"Okay so um… how long have you guys been living at forks?" I asked

"Two years"

"How many times have you comed to live at forks?"

"A couple"

"Hmm… so how old are you?"

"seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile"

I let out a laugh as I looked at him and quickly shook my head. He was good I guess I wasn't getting anything out of him. It's normal though for him to be on guard I mean I wouldn't trust me either.

"Goodnight Edward" I said

"Goodnight? Isn't it early?" he asked

"Yeah but I'm really tired you know teleporting takes a lot out of a person" I said trying to make a joke but he didn't seem to find it funny as he made a face

"What?"

"Your life is in danger how can you make jokes?"

"What do you want me to do? Panic and live in fear? That's not who I am if I was then I would have moved to forks a long time ago" I said sitting up

"But your life is in danger?" he countered with

"So? That's nothing new hello! Danger magnet here" I said standing up and shoving my feet forcefully into my shoes

"Where are you going" he asked as he blocked my way out

"You're seriously pissing me off" I growled as I tried to walk around him

"What did I do?"

"You expect me to be some damsel in distress! But sorry to burst your bubble lover boy I'm not!" I said trying more forcefully to get past him

"You're putting words in my mouth" he said

His "cool" attitude was pissing me off even more as he kept blocking my way with no effort on his part. Well he was a vampire

"Ugh!" I said frustrated as I slammed both my hands on his chest hard and I heard a small snap

"Shit! Oh fuck!" I said as I gripped my left hand and held it tight to my chest

"Are you okay?" he asked worried as he tried to reach for me and I backed away

"It's all your fault" I mumbled as I tried to hold my tears that threatened to come out

"I think its broken" he said

"No shit Sherlock" I said as I clenched my teeth together and the throbbing was becoming more unbearable

"Alice is here" he said as he opened my door and Alice walked in

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I saw this happen" she said as Carlisle walked in behind her

"Sorry for the wait had to wait until my shift was covered" he said as he motioned me to sit down

"Alice says you hit Edward?" he asked

"Yeah wouldn't have happened if your son wasn't such a hot head" I said causing him to chuckle as he held my hand in his and the coldness was refreshing

"I am not a hot head" he said

"Hmm exactly" I said causing Alice to laugh

"Well it looks like a sprained wrist nothing too serious but it will have to be on a brace" he said as he twisted my hand so it was in the correct position and I held back a scream as I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"There" he said and I opened my eyes to see my hand in a brace but the throbbing pain was there still

"Here" he added as he handed me some pills

"Every 8 hours okay" he added and I quickly nodded

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said as he patted Edward's shoulder and quickly left the room

"I'm sorry I wasn't here faster when I reached your front door you were already pushing him so I had to go back and get Carlisle" Alice said apologetically

"It's not your fault but his" I said as I pointed at Edward and not with my index finger causing Alice to giggle and Edward glare at me as he clenched his jaw

"Please no more fighting" she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek

"Wait can't you stay with me instead?"

"Sorry told Jasper that I wasn't going to take long he's provably pacing back and forth right now counting every second" she said with a smile and I simply nodded and she was gone

"If you had begged a little more she would have stayed" Edward said and I just glared at him

"Hmm" I said and laid back down and covered myself

"It's not my fault you pushed me remember"

"Oh shut up" I said as I groaned and hid under my blanket as I blushed deeply

"Just leave me alone" I added

"No can do"

"yeah yeah" I said as I reached my i-pod putting on my headphones

"Goodnight" I heard him faintly say as my music started to play

"Hey how's the hand?" Emette said as I reched the lunch table the next day

"Great the pills are doing their job" I said as I bit down on my pizza

"So next time you know not to hit a vampire right? Lesson learned?" he said

"No next time I hit him with something harder than my hand" I said causing him and Alice to laugh while Jasper chuckled lightly

"Better be a good hit or before you can even think you're already snapped in half" Rosalie said

"Rose" Alice said warningly

"What she can't just assume that she has the upper hand she needs to know that this is no joke we can kill you in a matter of seconds you and the rest of the kids in school before anyone even realized what happened" she said darkly but I just looked at her

I know I was supposed to feel fear or shudder at the tone of her voice but nothing was really registering as I just stared at her.

"I know" I said as Alice opened her mouth to speak

"That's why I don't trust you completely I know what your are capable of and I guess I'm simply not afraid of death" I said shrugging my shoulders

"She's telling the truth" Jasper said as he answered an unasked question

"Bullshit" Rose said shocking everybody as she stood up and stormed off

"Damage control" Emette said and he quickly jogged off after her

"What!" I finally said as Edward just eyed me curiously

"Nothing" he said and he too got up and left

"Wow I'm a Vampire repellent I guess" I said as I poked at my food

"Don't mind them their just in bad moods today" Alice said placing a hand on mine

"Whatever can't wait to have this over with then I don't have to deal with any of you" I said pulling my hand away from hers roughly. I heard a hard intake of breath and then the sound of chairs and I knew they were gone.

"Yup, Vampire repelant" I said laughing at my own joke

"What do we have here?" I head Jessica say behind me and i simply ignored her

"Even the freaks don't want you freak" I heard Mike say causing Jessica to laugh her stupid annoying laugh

Today was not my day.

"Maybe you should have let that boyfriend of yours kill you" Jessica whispered in my ear and I quickly stood up turning to face her

"What!"

"You heard me" she said

"Fuck you!" I said shoving her hard

"No fuck you" she said and I rolled my eyes at her trying to sound hard

"I'm tired of you and your bullshit so how about we end this right now" I said giving her a hard shove and this time she leaned on Mike

"You can take her baby" he said egging her own

Next thing I knew she was on my hair as she pulled us to the ground. I quickly gripped her hair with my, not sprained wrist, hand and lifted my knee to kick her on her stomach. She just let out rough breaths as I kept jamming my knee into her ribs. Finally she pulled away from me giving me access to her hands and I jammed my elbows into her arms causing her to grunt at the pain as she pulled her hands away. Taking advantage I rolled on top of her and now I didn't care if I had a sprained wrist as I punched her over and over again.

"C'mon baby don't let her get the best of you!" I heard mike scream

Jessica trying to cover her face also threw punches at me but I kept pulling away so my chest was taking the weak hits.

"Shit! Get in there Lauren" I heard mike say

My hair was yanked back forcefully making me gasp in surprise as I landing on my back. I had little time to react as fists came at me, all I could do was try to block them, as I felt wait on my waist and I knew I was out numbered now.

"Fuck" I said as I reached out and gripped onto who I guess was Lauren and quickly pulled on the material of clothing and heard a tear

The small scream of her I ignored and I know focused on Jessica on top of me and I quickly tried to pull her off me by pulling on her hair tightly

Just as we both laid on our sides kicking at each other I felt other arms on me trying to pry my hands away from Jessica.

"Bella stop it" A stern voice said and I knew who it was and I immediately pulled away as I was roughly stood up

"I can't believe this" Charlie said as I saw Jessica also pulled up roughly

"All four of you my office right now" the principle said as we motioned us to follow him

Four of us?

I looked back and saw Rosalie being pulled by another staff member. When did she get there?

"What happened?" The principle said as we all stood there in front of his desk.

Charlie stood at the door just looking angry and not making eye contact with me.

"Bella started it" Lauren said obviously coming to Jessica's defense

"And what was your part in this?" he asked her

"I was just pulling her off Jessica"

"Liar" Rosalie said and my eyes darted to her

"I am not" Lauren said

"Jessica started it and Lauren was also hitting Bella that's why I got involved" she said

"Is this correct?" he asked directed at Lauren

"I…" she said but quickly closed her mouth under the intense stare of his

"What started this?" he asked Jessica who remained quite

"Well?" he said now staring at me

"Jessica told Bella that she should have let her boyfriend kill her" Rosalie said

"You weren't even there" Jessica said

"Yes I was but you were too involved with what you were doing to even notice me" Rosalie said. Her voice sounding of confidence I guess that's why the principle wasn't questioning her

But, I knew she wasn't there

"But I whispered it to her you wouldn't have heard it" she countered with and I quickly tensed. Oh shit Rosalie you fucked up

"So you admit it you said it" the principle said

"But…"

"That's enough Please wait outside all three of you Bella please take a sit" he said

Once alone with only Charlie who now also took at sit next to me, now looked more apologetic than mad, and me.

"Under these circumstances Bella I would have let you off but you did reciprocate with physical violence" he said and I remained quite

"I know you have been through a lot and in no way condone what Jessica said but violence is not the answer" he said and I simply nodded

So there was no way out of it.

"I will not suspend you but you do need to be punished for fighting" he said

"That is understandable sir but if I may speak and not as a law enforcement but as a father I think the best would be if I took her out for a couple of days I feel that she needs time for herself" Charlie said and I simply stared at him

"What about school?"

"I'll make it my job to pick up her homework daily and drop it off in the mornings" he said

"Well you're her father you know best well I guess we are done here"

"This won't go on my record will it?" I asked as we all stood up

"I believe you aren't feeling well right?" the principle said

"Thank you" I said shyly

I was surprised at the kindness so surprised that I could cry if I didn't see a glaring Lauren and Jessica as I exited the his office.

"Rosalie please come in" the principle said gesturing toward her

"Thank you" I said as I placed a hand on her arm to stop her. I might be a bitch but I knew a thanks was in order here

"We'll talk about it later" she said

"Can you please call their parents" he motioned toward the office lady

"Come on" Charlie said as he pulled me out of the office

I hope Rosalie doesn't get it too rough from her parents.

I did the walk of shame as I crossed the hallway with my dad. The students looked and whispered as I walked passed them and I only glared at the floor. I was now glad my dad offered to get me out of school. I don't think I could of handled coming to school tomorrow knowing all the gossiping that was going on about me.

"I'll meet you home" Charlie said as he placed a kiss on my cheek before walking to his cruiser

As I drove off to school parking lot the absence of two cars did not skip my mind.

I felt like shit on top of everything today was definitely my day.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie never said a word that day as he let me be in my room all day. I was worried that he would try to talk about it or try to bring it up but yet he didn't instead he let me be. Still in bed all I can look forward to is to take a shower and then get back in bed. My bed was slowly becoming my comfort zone as I groaned at the thought of getting up to shower.

I was feeling really down today. I wanted to apologize to everyone for my sour attitude yesterday but at the same time I refused to. I mean what was the point if once this Alexander thing was over I would once again become some regular student. I would be lost among the student body which in this high school sounded very unlikely.

My phone vibrated for the fifth time today and I didn't even have to look to see who it was. Both Julie and Maggie were trying to get a hold of me all night yesterday.

"You know that's getting really annoying" Rosalie said making me jolt up to a sitting position

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I let out a slow breathe and my heart tried to calm down

"My shift" she said as she walked around my room eyeing everything

"Hmm" she simply said as she came around toward my side of the bed and sat down

"I wouldn't figure you up for babysitting" I said

"Well, me neither but no one would offer so it had to be me" she said

"No one wanted to come?" I said quietly

I finally did it? The only people who wanted to be my friends were now chased away.

"Well you aren't a big fan over at my house right now especially with Jasper so watch out for him"

"Jasper?"

"Alice was heart broken yesterday nobody could get her out of her funk yesterday and Jasper had to deal with her emotions"

"Sorry" I mumbled

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to"

"I know but either way sorry"

"I'm not some type of messenger so if you want her to know it better come out of your mouth" she said and I simply nodded under her gaze

"About yesterday thank you"

"Don't sweat it"

"I hope Carlisle wasn't too much on you because of that"

"Naw, he was more worried about you"

"Me?"

"Hey you were becoming some kind of pet for us before you killed it" she said

Coming from Rosalie I knew this to be some type of compliment so I took it.

"Again sorry its just I can't afford to get close to you"

"That's good stick with that feeling it will save all of us from a heck of a lot of problems"

"You're welcomed I guess"

"So do you plan on talking about what happened yesterday?" she asked

"Like what?"

"Like what Jessica said"

"Oh, I really don't…"

"Spill it come on you know that I really don't give a shit I'm just being nosey" she said

I knew what she was doing making it seem like she didn't care making it easy for me to open up to her and it was working. I took the bait

"He wasn't my boyfriend his name was Lane and he was dating my best-friend at the time so it was normal for all of us to get drunk and what not" I said breaking eye contact with her as I started at my hands

"Julie, that's her name, was completely stoned and was all over Lane but all he could do was stare at me I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I told Maggie, another close friend of mine, to come up with me to the room to sleep. I was stoned too so I was twice as paranoid" I said as a smile broke out on my face, it had been a long time since I had gotten stoned

"I don't know when but at some point Lane got Maggie to go down stairs to stay with Julie get this he told her and I'm quoting 'I'm just going to have a little fun with her for a bit'" I said as I looked up at Rosalie who made a disgusted face

"Some friend"

"Exactly, anyways you can assume what happened and yup I woke and the middle of it! I mean my pants we already off and my underwear was around my ankle" I said as I physically shuddered

"You don't have to if you don't…" Rosalie said but I was too far along to stop now

"I screamed as I felt him position himself ready to take me which surprised him but only for a bit that's when we started fighting I wasn't going without a fight I kept clawing at him and pushing away from him trying to get out of his grasp but he simply wouldn't budge next thing I knew he started choking me" I said as my hand went o my throat instinctively

"That shut me up as I started to gasp for air and I was soon become very faint and white spot started to come into vision and all I could think was not how I was dying but how I was going to kill him once I got my hands on him" I said laughing as tears started to trail down my cheeks

"I expected for him to take me right then and there but no he concentrated on choking me literally he was shaking me and for a second I thought I was going to die of a broken neck instead" I said shaking my head

"His eyes I can never forget they only saw blood it was like I wasn't his girlfriends best friend or the girl who went to school with or the girl who had to drive him home countless of times because he was too drunk or the girl who he had protected when a far broke out in a bar" I continued saying as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't shrug it off this time

"The next day I woke up in the hospital with a brace on and you know who was in my room?" I asked as I looked at her

"No" she simply said

"Yeah there sat Julie and Maggie I screamed so hard that the nurse after they where kicked out had to sedate me to calm me down and well the rest is history I refused to talk but along with Maggie's and the others story they were able to come up with conclusion and he went to trial for attempted murder but he got off because I wouldn't take the stand" I said

"Why? He deserved to be punished!" Rosalie said standing up

"Doesn't matter" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Doesn't matter? Wow Jasper was right you don't fear death"

"Humanity is wasted on you" she said evilly but I ignored her comment

"He was killed"

"He…" she started to say surprised

"Mauled by an animal or something apparently he went hiking or something and he was attacked"

"When?"

"That same day that he was let off of all charges"

"Wow" Rosalie simply said

"It was horrific the leaked details said that he was mauled to the point that they had to use his teeth for identification"

"Well deserved" she said

"They said that he felt everything that there was no fatal would died of blood loss" I added and shuddered. If that was my death then maybe I would fear death

"If you want me to feel sorry for him I won't" she said crossing her arms

"To tell you the truth me neither" I said as another round of tears attacked me

"Bella?"

"Oh God! I've never said that to anybody!" I said furiously wiping at my tears

"What do you mean?"

"I was relieved almost happy with the news and all I could do was feel guilty about it and hate myself for my poor attitude toward his death I mean I shook in laughter when I heard about it" I said now laughing

"You should that bastard deserved it after what he wanted to do to you" Rosalie said as patted my hair lightly

"So pet huh?" I said causing us to both laugh

It didn't take long for Rosalie to tell me her story. I almost cried but I knew she would have eaten my head off if I had. I understood her now but that didn't change the fact that she was a bitch but her attitude toward me and humans now made sense. A part of me wanted to pity her but I knew that if I didn't want to be pitied then she wouldn't want to either.

"I need to go home but Emmette is just outside so you won't be alone okay" she said as she walked over to the window

"Rosalie thanks" I said shyly

"Don't mention it" she said as she disappeared

"Bella! I'm home!" Charlie screamed and I quickly leaped to my feet.

"Shit! Its this late already?" I said as I hurried to grab my towel and exit my room not before hearing a faint chuckle

"Oh shut it emette" I said closing my door

"Getting in the shower!" I screamed as hurried into the bathroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella?" Charlie said as he woke me up

"Hmm?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and sat up

"Where's your homework?" he asked and I point at my desk

"Okay, so how are you feeling?" he asked once he had my homework in hand

"Good"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I mean I know the incident happened a year ago I know no matter how much time passes it will always be difficult" he said

"I know Char… Dad but you know this break is really helping me get things together"

"That's good to hear"

"Have a good day at work"

"Thanks and Bella go take a walk or something I don't want you stuck in this house 24/7" he said

"Will do" I said and he walked out

Once I heard the front door close I collapsed back on my bed ready to continue my disrupted dreams when I heard my mattress creak.

"How about taking that walk" I head him say and I groaned causing him to laugh

"Come on" he said tugging at my blankets

"Just cause you can't sleep doesn't mean I don't have to" I said wrapping my blankets tighter around me

"Air will you do some good" he said and again I groaned

I pulled the blankets away leaving a nice spot which I patted and he looked at me questionly. This was pretty out of character but I was sleepy dammit and I'm not planning on waking up early.

"Come take a nap with me" I said as I scooted more over giving him more space

"I don't sleep"

"I know but you can just lay there of something and pretend"

"I don't think that's a good Idea"

"Why not? I don't bite" I said making him smile lightly

"Can't say the same"

"Why Edward are you trying to seduce a lady like me?" I said placing a hand on my chest as I gasped dramatically

"That's not…"

"Relax I'm just kidding" I said waving him off

"I'm sleeping and you're welcoming to join me" I said rolling around giving him my back

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt him lay down next to him as I slowly slid closer to him.

"Not so bad right?" I mumbled before I fell asleep completely

My mind was comfortably blank as I felt my body float in the comforting darkness. I felt a nice cold arm around shoulder but I wasn't scared. I wasn't alone I knew that now but I also knew I wasn't sleeping anymore. I was somewhere in the in-between.

"Bella" I heard him say and I shuddered at the mention of my name coming out of his lips

"Where am i?" I asked as I refused to look around

I kept my eyes closed

"Just another trick of mine" he said and I felt his hand caress my face lightly in a caring sort of tender way

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I felt him trace over my lips

"You know why" he whispered in my ear causing me to shudder

"You're mine and only mine" he added as I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw him hovering over me

This is the first time I truly looked at him, he was beautiful. There was a small smile on his lips as his red eyes looked intently into mine. I knew I had to fear him but yet I felt oddly comforting as I stared up at him and I could feel his longing. His black hair was long to his shoulders I was guessing but right now it was around his face as he looked at me. His eyes wouldn't break contact as I felt his face inch closer and all I could do was inhale his scent.

"You know that in your heart this is right" he said placing a hand over my heart

"No" I said softly

"You can't" he said holding a tight grip on my shirt now

"I don't love you"

"You can love me" he begged

"I don't think I can" I said as I felt his pain but I looked away ashamed

"It's somebody else" he said in disbelief

"That's not possible I've kept a check on you made sure you didn't get close to anyone" he said sounding frustrated

"What…"

"Is it someone in your school someone I over looked?" he asked me

"No there is no one else" I said trying to convince him

"Is it one of the cullen's?" he asked

"Stop!" I said trying to pull away form his glaring stares

"It is! Which one?"

"No one!" I said as he gripped me close t him

"I'm going to kill them" he spat in anger as he held me tight as if comforting me

"Please don't" I begged

"I can't lose you like this" he said

"You won't" I finally said knowing what I had to do

"I won't" he asked his voice sounding of hope

How can he love so? His love I felt it creep in on my body and I shudder at the feel of it. He loved me there was no doubt but it was an obsession. I had no choice in the matter.

"I'll come to you" I said

"You'll love me?"

"Yes"

"You'll become like me?" he asked

"Yes"

"You'll be mine" he said more than asked and I simply nodded

"One thing" I said as his grip on me started to loosen

"Anything"

"Leave the Cullen's alone" I begged

"What!" he screamed at me and I was gone from my vision

"So it is a Cullen" he accused as I felt a tug on my hair

"No…" I tried to say but he caught me off

He let out a growl making me stiffen.

"I'm going to kill them all and you" he growled in my ear

The heaviness of my body surprised me as I started to free fall.

My eyes fluttered open and I was not in my room anymore. I was once again in the living room n the Cullen's as all eyes stared at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up

"Edward brought you here after you when comatose" Carlisle said

"Comatose?"

"You became unresponsive he shaked you quite roughly so roughly that he feared that he had giving you a whip flash" he explained

"I even slapped you" Rosalie said with a smile

"Can you explain what happened? Was it Alexander again?" he asked

"Yeah I don't know how though"

"Maybe a power of his" he said mostly to himself

"What did he say now?"

"Ah…" I said before closing my mouth again. I looked like a fish out of water as I collected my thoughts deciding what to tell them.

I mean can I even tell them they have a death sentence? Or could I some how leave and spare them? But then his words came back 'I'm going to kill them all and you' and I shuddered at the memory. I was no longer something he wanted.

"He said he was going to kills us" I said

"When?" Emmette said wrapping an arm around Rose protectively

"I don't know"

"He just said that and then I woke up here"

"Alice do you see anything?" Carlisle asked

She shook her head but then she fell backwards but Jasper was there to hold her upwards. Her eyes looked blank as she just stared at the ceiling.

"No" Edward growled making me take my eyes off her and to him

"What is it?" Esme asked quietly

"What are you not telling us?" Alice asked now a little angry

"Nothing I promise"

"Then why would you…" Alice started to say

"Alice" Edward said warningly

"She has a right to know" she countered

"Just tell me dammit!" I said frustrated

"Alexander is coming he kills you while you try to protect Edward" she said

"I…" I said shaking my head. Sure I had made up my mind to protect the Cullen's right now but I didn't really specify who

"What are you not telling us?" she asked again

I told her the whole conversation with Alexander. About me refusing him, about his accusations and how I decided to willingly to go with him but how he then did a whole 180 on me. They all looked at me intently.

"That's it" I said

"It makes sense now" Alice said

"What does?" Jasper asked

"In my vision he tends to have it out for Edward but I guess since he's the only one without a mate then he'll jump to conclusion"

"I fucked up I shouldn't of told him anything" I said now frustrated

"No you had good intentions" Esme said as she hugged me tenderly

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"We have to get away to secluded area where we know no body can get hurt" Edward said

"I'm coming too" I said standing up

"You're going to get killed!"

"So"

"We can't risk that" he said frustrated

"You have no other choice but to take me with you he will be coming for me and I'll be vulnerable" I said crossing my arms making my point

"She has a point" Rosalie said

"No" he growled

"Edward we'll protect her don't worry I see things changing" she said but I didn't miss the double meaning in her words

"Well its settle then we leaving" Carlisle said

"Wait what about Charlie?" I asked

They all remained quite. Somebody had to stay behind to protect him.

"Maybe one of us could stay behind" Esme suggestion

"I don't want use to be vulnerable though" Jasper said

"Maybe I can get someone to help us" I said

"Who?" Jasper asked

"Well I have to ask first but that way who ever stayed wasn't left vulnerable" I said encouragely

"The mutts?" Rosalie asked

"How do…"

"We're no oblivious to them" Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"Okay well I'll go ask"

"I'll drive you there" Edward offered as he appeared in the room again

"Only to the treaty line she can call her mutt before hand to meet us there" he answered an unasked question

Everybody shuffled out of the room but I quickly reached for Alice stopping her mid way out the room.

"Alice…"

"Later" she simply said as she walked out of the room.

This apologizing thing was going to be harder than I thought as I stood there.

"Ready?" Edward asked

"Now or never right?" I said jokingly but he didn't even smile

I took out my phone and send a quick message. I hoped that even though I was being selfish I knew that Jake would come.

I felt horrible and the guilt was eating me inside as I started to feel nauseous but I held back the feeling.

Now or never right?


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob was already there, which really surprised me since he hadn't even returned my text. We were still a good mile off so I was nervously shaking my leg. Edward made no move to acknowledge me as I started to fidget in my seat. I was mad at myself for being so selfish and wanted nothing but to go back instead but at the same time I didn't want to leave the Cullen's unprotected. In fact, I didn't want any of them to get hurt, I would rather want to avoid everything and somehow sacrifice myself.

"I'm going to have to leave you here for a few hours" Edward finally said

"Why?" I asked worried

"I need to help my family plan the trip and you would be safer here in La Push" he said

"Well I need to get ready too"

"No need Alice has taken care of that" he said as his car came to a stop

"What am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked

"Alice says that you will ask him to spend the night with her and he won't really question you about it"

"Really? I doubt that" I mumbled

"Don't worry everything is going to plan out" he said reassuringly

"Okay" I said

"Now hurry before your mutt decides to come rip my head off" Edward said with a smile

"Why would he rip off your head?" I asked as I looked over to Jacob who now stood closer to us but seemed to be rocking on his heels

"Apparently he thinks that he lost out to a leech" he said

"Why would…" I started to say but then realization hit me

"Oh" was all I could say as I averted my eyes blushing

"I'll be back in two hours" he said and I simply nodded and stepped out of his car

Jacob stood still as I approached him but he only stared over my shoulder not at me. He was tense because of Edward because he thought Edward meant something for me. He was wrong, Edward I barely knew.

"So what's going on" Jacob finally said as Edward drove off

"Don't you have somewhere better where we can talk" I asked as I looked around the empty road

"The beach?" he asked and I nodded

"You didn't drive?" I asked as I saw no car behind him

"You're not carrying me again" I added as I crossed my hands over my chest only making him laugh

"Do you have anything against motorcycles?" he asked with a big smile on his face

"Not particularly why?" I asked

He swiftly motioned over his left shoulder to the forest. There leaning against a tree was a motorcycle.

"Awesome" I simply said as I walked over to it

"You like it?" he asked

"Dude, if it wasn't for my mom totally against it I would be riding one right now" I said with a smile as I remembered back to when I had gotten my license and had begged my mom to allow me permission to get my motorcycle license but she wouldn't budge.

"Bad ass" he said causing me to laugh

"Can I ride it?" I asked as I placed my hand on the handle

"No way" he said shaking his hand

"Why not?" I asked

"And what me wrap my arms around your waist? I could throw you off balance" he said as he took the bike and rolled it on to the pavement

"I see a macho thing then" I said causing him to laugh

"Come on" he said as he sat on it and patted the space behind him

I quickly got on and the adrenaline was intoxicating as the wind blew through my hair. The feeling of being free as if flying made my stomach flutter. I giggled uncontrollably as I pulled my hands away from Jacob's waist and pulled them apart as if flying.

"Bella" Jacob said warningly

"This is awesome" I said in his ear as I once again wrapped my arms around his waist

"Well prepare for crazy" he said and went double the speed making me shriek

The beach soon came into view as the dirt became sand and the air became salty as the strong smell of salt water hit my nose.

"That was wild" I said as he came to a stop and I made no move to pull away from Jacob. I now felt how strong he was. His wide back seemed like a big pillow as my arms pressed against his firm abs. He was comforting in a big teddy bear kind of way.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Jacob asked as he placed one of his hands over mine in a caressing gesture

Now I remembered that I was not here for a good time and I quickly pulled away getting off the bike. Jacob steadied the bike and joined me as I walked along the water.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed my now solemn expression

"Jake I know that what I'm about to do is extremely selfish but I need Charlie to be safe" I said as I stopped and sat on the sand

"Why does Charlie need to be safe? What's wrong?" he asked as he joined me on the sand

"Alexander he's coming" I said

"Aren't the Cullen's going to protect you?" he asked

"They are but then that leaves Charlie unprotected and they offered to leave one of their family members behind to protect him but I don't want Alexander to take advantage of that and attack them while the rest are gone" I said as I looked out to the see the ocean

"Bella if I could do anything you know I would be there but the treaty" he said as he punched the sand

"Isn't there a way around it?" I asked

"Only if we get Sam to somehow agree to the Idea" Jacob said

"Do you think he will?" I asked

"I don't know Bella, I don't know if he would want to work with the Cullen's" he said

"But it helps you too I mean if Alexander comes around he will also be a danger to you guys" I said

"That's true" Jacob said

"Do you think that then he would agree?" I asked as I know faced him

"I think so" Jacob said as he looked at me

That's when I noticed how close we were to each other. My heart beat a little faster at his closeness as a blush crept up on his cheeks which probably mimicked my blush.

"Is that why you asked to meet me?" he asked his eyes looking hurt, yeah I was being selfish

"Jake I don't…" I started to say as he shook his head and cut me off

"I know sorry I'm just a stupid kid" he said as he stood up dusting himself off

"Jake you're the furthest thing from a kid I mean look at you" I said as I waved a hand toward him

"I know I'm pretty hot" he said causing me to laugh, why did he have this effect on me?

With Jacob I felt at ease almost a kid again.

"I'm not the same Bella you used to know" I said as I pulled up my knees to my chest

"I know" he said as he kneeled in front of me

"Then why…" I started to say but he placed a hand on my cheek making me close my eyes at the touch

"Sure you got some rough edges but you know what?" he said making me open my eyes to look at him

"Nobody is fucking perfect" he said as I smiled at him almost laughing but I simply shook my head

"I meant what I said Bella in the text" he added as his eyes pleaded with me, I knew what he wanted

I don't think I'm strong enough to fight against him anymore.

He pressed his nose against mine as he stared straight at me. I could hear his heart as well as I could hear mine and we were both nervous. I could feel his hand on my cheek clamming up as he let out a small breath and tilted his head slightly. He was becoming hotter as I could feel his immense body heat attack me as my lips parted slightly letting a small sigh escape. Our lips meet and at first they remained still as I stared at him but soon I leaned forward closing my eyes. His lips were hot against mine as we kissed slowly both of us not urgent but more calm and enjoying every second. Soon both our lips were moist as we finally pulled apart. Opening my eyes I saw he had his eyes closed as well which made me smile.

"Wow" he finally said as he opened his eyes and a big smile spread across his face

"Wow indeed" I said shaking my head

"Is that your way of saying how great of a kisser I am?" Jacob said smirking and I rolled my eyes

"For sure, someone was practicing" I simply commented causing him to look down almost ashamed

"This was actually my first kiss" he said blushing deeply trying not to make eye contact with me

"No way?" I said almost too loud

"Well I've kissed like spin the bottle status but nothing like this" he said

"Not with a girl that I really like" he added

Here was Jacob completely throwing himself into whatever this was and only a week ago I didn't even want him as a friend. Could I get anymore selfish?

"Jake I'm so sorry we shouldn't have…" I said as I shot up to my feet and dusted myself

"Its okay" he said as he took my hand in his

"Not it's not Jake this isn't fair to you I don't even know what I feel for you" I said

"Is it because of the leech?" he asked taking me by surprise

"What?" I asked confused

"The one that came with you" he said

"Edward?" I asked and he simply shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, you guys seemed close I saw the way he was looking at you" he said as he let go of my hand and dug them into his packets as he started to rock on his heels

"He was looking at me?" I asked confused

"He was, you were too busy with something on your lap" he said and I remembered now he was talking about when I started to fidget in my seat out of nerves

"And then the way he looked at you when you were walking toward me" he added looking at his feet

"You've gotten it wrong we have nothing going on his family is simply helping me with this whole Alexander thing" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder making him look at me at the sudden touch

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm confused about this about us" I said as I pulled back my hand

"But that doesn't mean I don't have a chance" he said with a smile of a child and I tried to fight back a smile

"I just don't want you to get hurt" I said

"Love is a gamble" he said

"I'm willing to gamble if the price is you" he added with a smile

"You sure do know how to flatter" I said laughing

"I'm willing to wait" he said as he pulled me into a hug

"Jake…" I started to say but he quickly shushed me

"Stop over thinking things let's just go with the flow" he said as he gently started rubbing my back

I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist as I pressed myself to him as I felt safe. He was warm and very comfortable; I almost wanted to sleep in his arms.

"Come on we have to talk to Sam" he finally said as we pulled apart

"I'm scared that he won't want to" I confessed as we headed back to the bike

"Don't worry our number one priority is protect the people so if this Alexander is a threat to us as well then he won't even think about it twice" Jacob reassured me

"So can I ride it?" I asked again as we finally reached the motorcycle

"Next time" he simply said as he got on and I took my seat behind him

I don't know what I felt for Jacob but what I did know was that I enjoyed his company very much. Simply because being with him has had me laughing already more times than I have in a while already. This time I didn't focus on the ride but more on the feel of being with Jacob. He was younger than me maybe two years younger; I have to remember myself to ask him how old he is. Even though younger he carried himself very maturely maybe more so than me, it was more likely for me to be a bad influence on him than him on me.

"One thing" Jacob said as he got off the bike

"What?" I asked as we headed toward the house

"Don't stare at Emily okay" he said

"Why would I stare?" I asked

"Emily was too close to Sam when he lost control and phased" he said and now I could only imagine what I was going to walk into as we walked into the house

Why hadn't he given me more time to adjust?

"Sam!" Jacob shouted as we walked toward the living room

I recognized this place as the place that I had woken up the first day me and Jacob had ran into each other.

"Jacob could you not scream we're not deaf" A woman said

"Sorry Em" Jacob said as he moved aside letting me walk into the kitchen first

That's when I saw and if it wasn't for the fact that she was staring right at me I would have sighed. I was expecting something much worse. She smiled at me but the right side of her mouth formed a permanent frown as three claw marks could be noticed on her face.

"Oh, you must be the Vamp girl" she said as she motioned me to sit down

"That's me but I usually go by Bella" I said as I took a seat

"And you must be the Wolf girl" I added as I looked for Jacob to join me at the table but he was gone

"Emily for short" she said with a smile as she took a seat as well at the table

"What brings you here?" she asked

"Looking for guard dogs" I said as I laughed at my own joke but she simply frowned. I guess I got to chummy

"Are you in danger or something?" she asked worried, she reminded me off Esme now as she also seemed the motherly type

"Not really" I lied

"It's more for Charlie's safety in case things don't go like planned" I said shrugging my shoulders. There was no use in worrying someone else

"Oh, are you going to be joining us for dinner?" she asked

"No, actually…" I said as I looked at their wall clock

"I should be heading out soon but I don't know where Jake went" I said as I frowned toward the door way

"He went to talk to Sam" She said

"Oh"

"He's probably fighting your case" she said

"Fighting? I don't want to cause any problems" I said looking worried

"Oh don't worry its nothing to worry about" she said reassuringly

"Talking about mister hero there he is" she said Jacob walked into the kitchen

"Mission accomplished" he said with a smile as he gave me a thumps up and I returned it

"So what now?" I asked

"Well Sam says that he needs to talk to Carlisle to see exactly what their plan is" Jacob said and then my phone suddenly started to vibrate in my pocket and unknown number popped on my screen but I answered anyway

"Bella?" a velvet voice said

"Yes?" I asked as Jacob looked at me questionly and I shrugged my shoulders

"This is Carlisle Alice said that Sam would want to speak with me" he said

"Oh! Yeah hold on" I said quickly as I pulled my phone to my lap

"It's Carlisle he says that he wants to talk to Sam" I said and Jacob made a gesture to give him the phone

"I'll be right back" he simply said and walked out again

"So are you and Jacob a thing?" Emily finally asked but I quickly shook my head

"We're just friends" I said shyly as our kiss played back into my mind and I quickly blushed

"I see" Emily simply said

"He's a nice boy I don't want him to get hurt" she added as looked toward the doorway

"He's been through a lot and he's very strong but a broken hurt could kill that boy" she said and I simply stared at her as she seemed to wonder off as she kept her eyes on the doorway lost in thought

I don't know if she knew how guilty she was making me feel right now but I was close to a nervous breakdown when she finally broke away from her gaze and turned toward me her eyes a little watery.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying" she said as she quickly got up

"I'm going to the bathroom if I miss you I wish you good luck" she said and quickly left me alone in the kitchen

Not too long later Jacob finally walked back in.

"Emily?" he asked as he handed me back my phone

"Went to the bathroom" I said and he looked confused for awhile

"So are you ready?" he asked and I nodded

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we headed out

"It looks like two of the females will be staying behind with Charlie" he said

"Probably Esme and Rosalie" I said and he simply shrugged his shoulders

"We're going to take turns keeping watch on Charlie and we promised to have at least one wolf with them at all times for back up just in case something goes down" he said

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong" I said as we once again climbed on to the bike

"All that matter is that you and Charlie are safe even though if it was up to me and your leech…" he started to say

"You mean Edward?" I questioned

"Yeah whatever if it was for me and him you would stay behind with Charlie" he said as he turned on the bike

"Wait you talked to him?" I asked surprised

"No his father made some comment about me and him wanting the same thing" he said as he sped off ending our conversation.

I didn't know we were late when I saw an already frustrated Edward pacing back and forth by his car. His head shot up as he saw me and Jacob approach.

"Are you crazy? You can kill her on that" Edward said angrily as he waited for us to get off the bike

"She's safer on this thing than with you" Jacob said almost in a snarl as he walked beside me

"Stop it" I ordered as I held back Jacob keeping him still by the bike

"Its fine Jacob you can leave now" I added

"Bella you don't have to go we can protect you here" Jacob said as he tore his eyes away from Edward and looked at me

"I can't I'm the one he's looking for, I need to be as far away from Forks as I can right now" I said

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" he said as he pressed me against him into a hug

"I'll be safe I promise" I said as we pulled away

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise" I said as I got on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Be safe" he murmured into my hair as he held me in another tight hug

"Protect Charlie for me" I said into his chest

"Bye" we both said as we pulled away

Edward was already in the car looking away into the forest. I got in and he once again like the right here made no acknowledgement that i was even in the car.

"So what now?" I asked

"I take you home and you ask Charlie to spend the night at my house" he said

"And you are sure he will fall for that?" I asked

"Yes" he simply said

"One thing" he added

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at him

"Change clothes when you get home" he said

"Why?" I said as I looked at myself over, I wasn't dirty

"You smell like wet dog" he said with a smile as he looked at me

For a minute I had forgotten what he had said as I simply stared at him until he looked away.

"I don't smell" I said offended

"You don't but your mutt does" he simply said and I blushed deeply

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The dogs don't smell good to us the same way as we probably don't smell good to them either" he explained

"Oh I see" I said

Then we fell back into the silence but it wasn't awkward. It was a comforting type of silence as I leaned back on the seat and looked out the window.

Everything was finally falling into motion as I knew that in a couple of hours I would be going who knows where to find Alexander. I would be leaving my dad with the pack but yet I feared for their safety. I worried for everyone but yet I was merely human what could I possibly do?


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie wasn't home when I arrived which gave Edward an excuse to be able to babysit me as I waited nervously for Charlie to get home. I was biting my nails as I sat on the couch shaking my leg nervously. Edward stood at the window having his back toward me the whole time. He seemed as tense as me but he always seemed tense.

"Hey" I finally said as the silence became too much

"Yes" he answered

"Are you always like this" I asked him

"Like what?" he asked

"Well, all tense and stand offish" I said making him look at me confused

"I suppose" he simply said after a while only making me groan

"Is something wrong?" he asked me

"You know it wouldn't kill you to make conversation once in a while" I said

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" he asked

"I don't know anything" I said leaning back as I lifted my legs to rest on the coffee table

"I don't know either" he stated, he was being stubborn and it was getting me annoyed

"What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Brown" he said keeping it short

"Why" I said

"Why brown?" he asked in return only making me roll my eyes at him

"Why is brown your favorite color" I said

"I don't know I suppose just because" he said shrugging his shoulders making me smile for some reason

"What is your favorite color?" he asked me

"It's pretty obvious" I said

"Pink!" I added in a high pitch voice only making him smile

"You like to make jokes don't you?" he asked

"It's called a personality" I stated which made him burst out into laughter

I smiled as I held back my own laugh as I saw Edward lean against the window casually almost human as he kept laughing. He seemed straight out of a commercial as I kept my eyes on him as his laugh subsided.

"Charlie is coming" he stated as he made a move to leave

"Wait, what do I tell him exactly?" I asked as I stood up

"Just go with the flow if I couch you through it you'll only panic and ruin it" he said as he stood at the door

"Gee thanks" I said and he was gone

I paced in the leaving room until I heard Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I quickly decided to run up the stairs as I waited in my room, that way it won't look too staged.

"Bella I'm home" Charlie said

"Hey dad" I said cheerfully as I skipped down the stairs and I already wanted to slap myself, it was too cheerful obviously not me

"Hey kiddo" he said as I entered the living room

"What you do today?" he asked as he sat on the couch taking off his shoes

"I actually hung out with Alice today" I said

"That's one of Doctor Cullen's kids right?" he asked as he turned on the TV.

"Yeah she's in my grade" I said

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah we just hung out at her house since she has it all to herself this weekend" I said quickly but nothing skipped over Charlie

"By herself?" he said sounding worried, oh no

"Well not really her brothers went camping with their dad for some father and sons bonding thing they usually do" I said

"Oh" he simply said as he decided on a channel

"Yeah, and you see since it's only her and her mom and sister well Alice was wondering if maybe I could sleep over for the weekend" I said and took in a breath

"That sounds like fun" he said and I coughed on the air that I had taken in

"Really?" I asked and again I wanted to slap myself

"It's fine you haven't given me reason not to trust you or should I not trust you?" he asked and I quickly shook my head

"Good, well does this mean you will be spending the night at their house tonight?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll probably be back some time Sunday" I said

"Sounds good" he said

"Thanks dad" I said as I hugged him quickly before running upstairs

I nearly screamed as I saw Edward standing in the middle of my room already packing some of my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him head for my underwear drawer

"Helping you back" he said as he stopped what he was doing

"I can do it" I said quickly pushing him back

"We need to leave soon" he said making me stop in my tracks

"Did something change?" I asked nervously

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about but we're simply taking pre-caution" he said

"Pack light Alice already has most of your stuff already" he added as I opened the drawer

"Most?" I said as I looked at an empty drawer, did Alice think that I had accidents or something?

"She gets carried away but humor her" he said and I simply nodded

I added a couple of pairs of shoes and sweaters before quickly zipping up my bag and hung it over my shoulder.

"I'll be waiting outside" Edward said before vanishing

"Hey dad I'm heading out already" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs

"Be careful" he said and that sounded odd yet very appropriate

I hesitated at the door before dropping my back and running into the living room to crush him into a hug. He seemed surprised but returned the hug just as hard.

"I love you" I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek

"And I love you" he said smiling

I blushed deeply as I turned around and rushed to the door getting my bag.

I wouldn't admit it but I was scared, terrified would be the right thing to say. Things could go horribly wrong and I probably won't see my dad again. I loved my dad I really did no matter what and that made me feel even horrible for being so hard on him these couple of months.

"I promise to change" I said as I heard clatter in the living room

"What brought this up?" My dad suddenly said behind me

"I've decided to change to make something of myself" I said as I turned around and gave my dad a smile

"That's what I like to hear" he said and I simply nodded and walked out

Edward was already in the truck when I got inside.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Edward said but that was really annoying to say at a time like this

I gladly ignored the comment and started the car which Edward didn't really like but I ignored him. If I tried to make conversation with him then he would have tried to convince me to change my mind. At this point I would be easy to be convince to change my mind but I didn't want that. I had to do this not just for me but everybody.

"Just to warn you it's kind of hectic in my house" Edward warned as I drove into his driveway

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him as I parked the car

He ignored my question and just got out. He was so annoying! I take back ever thinking that he was cute.

"Bella!" Alice said as she met me and Edward at the door

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"Rosalie and Esme are staying behind" she said which I had already guessed

"You will be leaving with me and Jasper while Carlisle, Emmett and Edward stay behind until I see where we are heading" she said

"You don't know where we're going?" I asked surprised

"Alexander is avoiding making decisions but I do know mine and I see us driving somewhere I just don't know where we stopping" She admitted sounding a little defeated

"Well I trust you Alice" I said making her smile wide as she pulled me into a hug at the same time dragging me inside the house

"When are we leaving?" I asked as I stood in their living room

"In a couple of hours you might want to rest before we leave" Alice said

"No, I'm fine" I said shaking my head as I sat down on their couch

"Okay, we'll be pretty much busy so entertain yourself for a while" she said as she threw the TV remote at me

"What are you going?" I asked as I watched between Alice and Edward

"I have to make preparations to possible outcomes" she said and then gestured to Edward

"He needs to hunt" she added as she was now pushing him out of the room smirking to herself

I slouched on the couch as I simply stared at the black screen of the TV. I felt weird being in their home as the empty house seemed to be suffocating me. I fidgeted in the couch as I looked over my shoulder as I felt like I was being watched and then I heard it.

'_Bella my dear' _His voice rang through the empty halls of the house and I jumped to my feet

It's all in my head I thought as I shook my head and sat back down

'_Yes I'm in your head' _he said with a chuckle and I stiffened at the sound of his voice

'_What do you want?" _I said in my head as I bit down on my bottom lip feeling stupid

'_You know what I want' _He said and I hung my head in shame as I shook it

'_Why are you doing this?' _I said in a plea

I waited for the answer but it never came as I was suddenly surprised by the presence of Rosalie sitting next to me.

"Geez somebody was big time day dreaming" she commented as she eyed me curiously

"Sorry it's just the nerves I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Come on they say I have to feed the human" she said as she stood up

"Oh I'm Fi…" I started to say until my stomach growled embarrassedly loud

"Never mind let's feed the human" I mumbled making her laugh

Two hours later I was fed and was now being babysat by Emmett who was intent on beating me on mash bros. He thinks that I'm cheating which I try to reassure him that I'm simply just pressing random buttons but he will here none of it.

"Will you stop that" he groaned

"I'm not doing anything" I say as I continue pressing random buttons

"You keep cornering me that's cheating fight fair" he whined which only makes me laugh

His character falls and I jump to my feet to do a dramatic victory dance only to annoy him more as he simply throws his control like a child.

"In your face rawr!" I said as I flexed my muscles like a wrestler

"Shut up I could break you with my pinky"

"I would like to see you try" I said motioning him forward which only made him smirk

"Please don't taunt him" I heard Edward say behind me

I turned around to see him walk in along with Jasper who carried a bag

"Are we leaving?" I asked as I eyed the bag

"Yes" Jasper replied

"Okay let me just get my stuff" I said

"No need everything is in the car" Edward said

"Okay" I said awkwardly

"Come on" he added and I followed him out to their garage

Alice was already at the driver's side as jasper placed the bag that he was carrying in the trunk closing it. Edward opened the door for me but I hesitated for a bit before I took in a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Um… be safe okay" I said as I blushed and looked down

"I should be saying that" he said chuckling

"I know what you're all risking and I just want to make sure you all know that I'm grateful" I said

"Do you know what you're risking?" he asked

"What I die deal with it" I said frustrated

"Don't ever joke about that!" he growled as he stepped closer pressing me against the car

"I'm not joking I rather it be me not one of you guys" I said as I tried to push away from the car but he was there pressing me against it

"Death isn't the worst thing that could happen to you" he growled in a threatening tone which threw me over the edge

"What I become a vampire! So what! What's the big fucking deal! You need to chill the fuck out!" I snapped as I pushed hard against him but he didn't budge

"Don't" he growled but then suddenly both our shoulders relaxed and this wave of calming hit us as he stepped back and I let out a breath of relief

"Would it be so bad if I became one of you guys?" I asked

"Who would want you to be one of us?" he asked in return

Arrogant asshole!

I got into the back seat of the car slamming the door shut.

"Bella?" Alice said cautiously

"Aren't we leaving?" I snapped as I buckled myself in roughly trying to avoid looking out the window

"He didn't…" she started to say but I simply groaned

"Let him fucking fight his own battles his not a baby" I said

The car ride was awkwardly silent as Jasper and Alice held hands. I avoided looking their way as I glared outside the window trying hard to forget my conversation with Edward. We had already been driving aimlessly for about an hour and every minute seemed to irritate me even more. Suddenly the car jerked slightly and I turned my gaze to Alice who had that gone look on her face.

"Is she okay?" I asked Jasper as I leaned closer

Alice held the wheel tight as it still sped down the highway which slightly freaked me out but not as much as Alice's vacant stare.

"He's following us" She stated and I jumped back slamming myself against the back seat as I looked over my shoulder

"I'm going to pull over soon" she said and for a minute I thought she was talking to us but as I turned my attention to her and she was on the phone

Her lips moved in a blur and I heard an annoying buzz and that's when I knew that she must be talking at vampire speed

"Is everything okay?" I asked once again leaning forward

"She's just making sure that everyone else gets there as well in time" Jasper answered

"In time?" I questioned but they didn't answer and Alice closed her phone

"What's going to happened?" I asked

"We are going to pull over a few exits down at a rest stop it's going to be empty and that's when Alexander meets us" she said and I nodded trying not to freak out but I could feel Jasper's gaze on me

We remained silent as i forced myself to relax and not panic as immediate fear was crawling over my body. I was nervous and almost on the verge of puking as Alice started to pull over.

"Take deep breaths" Jasper said as I nodded bending over to rest my forehead on my knees

Was I having a panic attack?

My palms were sweating as I forcefully wiped them on my knees still taking deep breaths.

"Maybe you should step out for fresh air" Alice suggested

Had she seen this? Had she seen me panicking?

I stepped outside and took deep breaths as the cold wind stung my nose. It was cold and I was shivering but the cold air was helping me as I felt less faint. I leaned against the car just as Alice and Jasper stepped outside both very much on guard. They eyed their surroundings before they joined me in back of the car.

"Bella never leave my side" she said as she stepped close to me

"Okay" I said nodding

"I'm serious under no circumstances will you leave my side" she said warningly and I nodded

I knew though that I would not be able to keep the promise. A part of me knew that she had provably seen me do something stupid.

The atmosphere seemed to change as both Jasper and Alice looked off to the nearing trees. I looked as well but I saw nothing but then suddenly something moved among the shadows. I gasped as I could tell there was a shape to the moving shadow as it got closer. I gripped Alice hand as the shadow broke into the light and I could see his white skin.

There he was just like my visions and I nearly gasped as my body took a step forward but Alice held me back. I wanted to run and hug him but I had to remind myself that he wasn't the same Alexander I had gotten a crush on all those years ago.

"Ah, forgot about the physic one" he commented

"Alexander" She replied

"Alice darling how you been?" he asked with a smirk as he was now a good couple of feet away

"It's been what a hundred years Jasper?" he added

His questions went unanswered as he simply stood there and stared at them but his eyes never strayed to me and I felt hurt.

How could he stand there and not acknowledge me? Wasn't he here just because of me?

"I see we have company" he commented as I looked over at the direction he faced

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward walked out of the tree line as they cautiously walked over us never leaving their eyes off of Alexander. Edward took a protective crouch in front of Alice; Emmett took his position in front of Jasper but slightly in front of me as well as Carlisle took the leader role in front of us all.

"Alexander is there a way that we can work this out?" Carlisle said in his leadership role

"I believe not old friend" he said as he took another step toward us and I stepped back only pressing myself closer to the car

"There is no reason to spill blood tonight" Carlisle said

He remained silent as he still kept looking at everyone except at me. His eyes though seemed to mingle on Edward and then it hit me.

He wasn't going to kill me at all. Edward was his plan all along. It made sense now.

"It's Edward not me" I said as Alexander smirked and all hell broke loose.

I panicked right away as I was thrown over the car landing on the hood with a loud 'thud'. I groaned at the pain that shot through my back as I tried to gasp for air that was knocked out of me. My back stung as I rolled off the hood landing on the ground roughly. My throat felt dry and parched as I licked my dry lip as I tried to comprehend what had happened.

Everything happened so fast.

All that made sense was the growling noises and the sounds of colliding rocks were deafening.

I was scared and I couldn't help but cry as I laid flat down on my stomach unable to find the strength to move.

I felt pitiful.


End file.
